Esto es amor… (¿?)
by ly-la2
Summary: Raito Sakamaki el mayor de los trillizos, era sin duda alguna un niño normal, con toda la ternura y bondad que pueda tener alguien con un corazón puro, a pesar de ser un vampiro nacido en una prestigiosa familia, él vivía su vida normalmente y con la tranquilidad que nos brinda la infancia… El único error de ese pequeño fue el desear ser amado por su madre…
1. Prólogo

_Primero que nada, un agradecimiento por leer este (que es mi primer fic), espero les agrade._

 _Diabolik Lovers, al igual que todos su personajes son propiedad de Reject._

* * *

"Podía sentir el frio tacto de esas manos sobre su piel, la cual inexplicablemente parecía quemarle bajo su tacto, cada caricia… cada roce, sin importar que tan delicado fuese, encendía en el algo que jamás había sentido ¿Qué clase de sentimiento era ese?, ¿por qué tenía que suceder algo así?, ¿acaso estaba inevitablemente perdido?, ¿Por qué?... aun sabiendo que todo esto estaba mal… ¿Por qué se sentía tan increíblemente bien?

Lo único que pudo pensar es que si debía ir a parar al infierno, agradecía con todo su ser que fuera por algo como esto, con eso su alma podría fácilmente caer en las profundidades sin remordimiento alguno, por el simple hecho de tatuar esas caricias obscenas en su memoria… sin importar donde se encontrara estaría por siempre en ese pequeño paraíso que solo ella podía brindarle."

* * *

 _La idea de escribir esta historia es ver un poco más del Raito antes de convertirse en el pervertido que todos conocemos… un chico más "normal" por decirlo de alguna manera y el cómo se fue hundiendo en un mundo donde la única forma de expresar amor es por medio del placer… y todo esto por culpa de Cordelia._

 _Espero les guste! Si es así déjenme saberlo ^-^ y si lo detestaron con toda su alma… igual déjenme saberlo! Todas las opiniones y críticas son bienvenidas._

 _Una disculpa por los errores que puede llegar a tener._


	2. Inocencia

_Diabolik Lovers, al igual que todos su personajes son propiedad de Reject._

* * *

Raito siempre fue un niño alegre por decirlo de alguna manera, contrario a sus dos hermanos menores su vida y su temperamento eran relativamente normales. Kanato el segundo de los trillizos tenía una personalidad bastante complicada, era físicamente "débil" comparado con él y eso lo obligaba a comportarse de una manera extraña frente a los demás, tratando de compensar su estado físico con fuertes cambios de humor para poder conseguir siempre lo que quisiera; y por el otro lado estaba Ayato… el llevaba toda la carga de ser el sucesor de la familia Sakamaki. El mayor de los trillizos no tenía idea de dónde provenía el fuerte sentimiento de celos contra su hermano, realmente lo quería y se podría decir que era su mejor amigo, pero aun así cuando su madre reprimía a Ayato por no hacer correctamente sus deberes o abandonar las lecciones privadas para salir a jugar, Raito deseaba con toda su alma ser el al que obligaran a entrar en la mansión bajo la estricta mirada de su madre…

Aun así eso nunca sucedería, Cordelia siempre preferiría a Ayato por sobre sus otros dos hijos y eso era algo que aun cuando le costara una vida entera, tendría que aceptar tarde o temprano, la cruda verdad es que había nacido en el momento inapropiado, si su cuerpo hubiese soportado más tiempo antes de llegar al mundo, posiblemente hubiera tomado el lugar de su hermano y podría gozar de las atenciones de su madre, aun cuando algunas de estas fueran crueles.

Su vida en esa gran mansión transcurría de manera llevadera, luego de terminar las lecciones obligatorias para los trillizos, Raito salía al jardín a jugar, cuando Ayato se escabullía de la mansión, ambos se dedicaban a cazar bichos y después los usaban para molestar a Kanato, otros días simplemente corrían tratando de atraparse unos a otros o jugaban a patear la pelota hasta que alguien llegara a llevarse a Ayato. Así pasaron los primeros años de las que serían unas muy largas vidas.

Una noche lluviosa, en la que no les permitieron salir al jugar, los trillizos decidieron que la mansión era tan buen patio de juegos como lo sería cualquier otro lugar, así que comenzaron a perseguirse por toda la casa arrojándose una pelota los unos a los otros para ver quien las "traía", desafortunadamente la pelota fue a chocar contra una mesita del pasillo rompiendo el florero de cristal que tenía encima y por si no fuera suficiente había entrado por la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de su madre.

Los tres se quedaron helados al darse cuenta que para recuperar su magnífico juguete tendrían que entrar a hurtadillas en esa habitación… su madre podría ser muchas cosas, pero comprensiva y cariñosa no eran precisamente una forma de describirla, sabían que se habían metido en un gran problema y no tenían mucha intensión de hacerse los valientes y librar a sus hermanos del castigo afrontando a su madre en solitario.

-Creo que ahora si la armaste Ayato- dijo de forma burlona el castaño

-Tsh… La culpa es toda tuya, si no te hubieras movido te habría dado a ti y no a la mesa! – su cara, más pálida que de costumbre dejaba ver un temor que pocas veces se podía apreciar –Además… la idea de jugar dentro de la casa fue tuya!

-Sí, pero el único que quiso arrojarnos la pelota para poder molestar a Kanato fuiste tú… por cierto, ¿Dónde está Kanato?

Al mirar el sitio donde debía encontrarse el pequeño de ojos violetas, se percataron de que había huido mientras ellos se peleaban por ver quien tenía la culpa… lo cual le dio la maravillosa idea a Ayato de hacer exactamente lo mismo antes de que fuera descubierto, pero eso no era suficiente, esa pelota era su juguete favorito y no podía dejarlo en garras de su madre ya que esta seguramente lo destruiría y después le impondría un castigo. Por su mente cruzo una mejor idea, una mucho mejor a decir verdad.

Ayato se acercó a su hermano, lo tomo del hombro lo jalo un poco para que avanzara unos pasos lejos de la mesa y se aproximara a la puerta de la habitación.

-Creo que podemos culpar a Kanato de todo esto, el salió huyendo y si ambos le decimos a madre que fue el, seguramente no creerá, pero tenemos que hacerlo juntos y pronto… -Su mirada inocente parecía sincera.

Raito miro a su hermano y sonrió un poco, sabía que si ambos se unían su madre seguramente les creería. Tomo todo el coraje que poseía, intentando no hacer caso de la sensación de nauseas que le había dado desde el momento en que escucho el florero romperse, y tomo la decisión de caminar los pocos pasos que faltaban para entrar en la habitación, ya que se encontró frente a la puerta, le dio un leve empujón para poder tener acceso al cuarto y fue cuando sintió un fuerte empujón en su espalda y súbitamente la puerta se cerró tras de el, Ayato lo había traicionado…

Ahora se encontraba solo, parado a mitad de la espaciosa habitación de paredes violáceas, al parecer la en ese momento se encontraba vacía. Un sentimiento de alivio le llego de pronto, aun había algo que lo inquietaba pero era posible que su madre jamás se enterara del incidente y así no tendría que sufrir ningún castigo. Miro rápidamente a su alrededor en busca del juguete causante de todo el desastre, hallándolo cerca de un bonito tocador con espejo, se apresuró a tomarlo y cuando pensó que todo había pasado y pronto se encontraría sano y salvo en el corredor, escucho la voz de Cordelia.

-Raito…-él no sabía muy bien de dónde provenía pero era obvio que tenía que encontrar la fuente rápidamente o las cosas solo empeorarían – Raito… ven aquí, no me hagas llamarte nuevamente, sé que estas en mi habitación.

-l-lo siento… yo-yo no… es que… -Su nerviosismo era tal que había quedado completamente helado pegado a la pared que había a su espalda

-Te dije que vinieras, ¿no es así?

-P-pe-pero… no puedo verte.

-Fufu, ven al cuarto de baño.

Sus piernas se sentían de plomo, cada paso de daba le costaba toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía y aun así logro cruzar la habitación y llegar a la puerta que daba al cuarto de baño, ese fue posiblemente el momento en el que todo lo que era y todo lo que podía ser se vieron definidos para siempre. Al girar la perilla y abrir lentamente la puerta pudo observar a Cordelia sumergida en la bañera.

El agua le llegaba al cuello, sin embargo la falta de burbujas dejaba expuesto su cuerpo completamente desnudo bajo aquel liquido transparente, Raito no supo porque pero sentía esa imagen lo perseguiría por el resto de sus días, el seguía siendo un niño ciertamente, y aun así no pudo evitar recorrer con la mirada ese cuerpo de pálida piel.

-Veo que te gusta mirarme- La sonrisa burlona de Cordelia devolvió a Raito a la realidad

-Yo… yo solo me… sorprendí – un leve rubor había invadido sus suaves mejillas y ahora miraba al piso como si este fuera su única salvación.

-No tienes porque sonrojarte Raito, es natural que un hijo mire a su madre desnuda, no tiene nada de malo.- hiso un pequeño movimiento para sentarse más erguida dentro de la bañera lo cual dejo parte de sus pechos fuera del agua.

Las palabras que había pronunciado su madre eran tranquilizadoras, ella tenía razón… si hubiera sido otra persona posiblemente tendría razón para avergonzarse, pero ¿acaso no había nacido de su vientre? Porque tendría algo de malo mirarla, ella era su madre, o eso era lo que se repetía mentalmente mientras alzaba la mirada, para posarla nuevamente en ese cuerpo desnudo.

-Raito, ven aquí – la tierna mirada de su hijo la cautivaba, nunca había visto que la miraran con tal inocencia – ¿Por qué no te quitas la ropa y me acompañas? Nunca tome una ducha contigo o tus hermanos, no me gustaría quedar como una mala madre, así que hazme ese favor y entra a la bañera.

Más que una petición, sonaba como una orden… así que lentamente se desnudó, dejando tanto la pelota como sus tiradas a un costado de la puerta, y se dirigió a la bañera, al entrar en ella Cordelia lo tomo de la cintura colocándolo de espaldas y lo sentó entre sus piernas, las cuales se enrollaron en su cuerpo. Raito no podía mirarla, lo cual era considerablemente bueno ya que su cara se había puesto completamente roja y sabía que eso lo haría quedar como un tonto luego de las palabras de su madre.

El agua de la bañera se sentía sumamente caliente, increíblemente la piel de la mujer a su espalda parecía emanar aún más calor que el agua, era como si por esa piel corriera lava ardiendo, la sensación era complicada de explicar. El rose de los pechos de su madre contra su espalda hacia que sintiera como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera su columna, por otra parte el largo cabello violeta que flotaba en el agua se pegaba contra su piel desnuda originando un cosquilleo en cada lugar que tocaba.

-Ara… nunca había notado la hermosa piel que tienes Raito- había algo en esa voz que el pequeño no podía descifrar, como si se burlara de el y al mismo tiempo lo alabara –es una piel tan suave, incluso más suave que la de tu padre… me gustaría tocar toda tu piel…

-¿p-pero eso no estaría mal?- su nerviosismo era incontrolable y su voz se quebraba en cada silaba que intentaba pronunciar.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, tú eres mi preciado hijo, no tiene nada de malo que acaricie tu piel, además eso es lo que hacen las madres ¿no?

-S-si… supongo que si…- tenía la cabeza tan agachada que su nariz rosaba contra el agua.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue como unas delicadas manos empezaban a recorrer cada centímetro de su piel, primero sus hombros, el tacto era tan suave como la piel de los duraznos, poco a poco ese par de manos lo aferraron para recargarlo sobre el pecho de Cordelia y poder seguir su camino por la piel que cubría sus brazos, luego su pecho, por el cual bajaron lentamente hasta sus piernas. Raito se encontraba completamente inmóvil, pese a todo, le gustaba la sensación de esas caricias, pensó que por fin podía sentir el amor de esa mujer que tanto tiempo le había sido negado, sintiendo como tocaba sus muslos y se acercaba a su entrepierna, el no podía parar de pensar que el amor maternal de Cordelia era realmente sublime, súbitamente, el roce que habían mantenido esas manos contra su cuerpo se detuvo, y lentamente las piernas que lo retenían se fueron retirando.

-Fufu, creo que por hoy es suficiente Raito, aún tengo que alistarme para ver a tu padre.

Algo en esa frase lo había lastimado, no sabía porque pero sintió como si un agujero creciera en su estómago dejándolo completamente vacío.

Cordelia se levantó de la bañera, tomo una toalla para envolver su cuerpo y se acercó lentamente al pequeño que aún se encontraba sentado y sin reaccionar, lo tomo del mentón y lo obligo a alzar su mirada, cuando ese par de ojos llenos de inocencia la miraron directamente, sonrió y la atrajo más hacia su rostro, haciendo que los labios de Raito quedaran a su alcance, los recorrió con la punta de su lengua para después depositar un beso sobre ellos. El beso solo duro unos segundos, los suficientes para ver cómo se dilataban las pupilas de los hermosos ojos verdes que poseía su hijo, ese reflejo de placer involuntario la complació, ahora podía irse, tenía que estar lista para recibir al hombre que amaba, no quería perder más el tiempo con esas pequeñas distracciones.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Cordelia lo único que Raito pudo hacer fue mirar fijamente a la pared, su respiración se había acelerado y su corazón latía como si hubiese corrido cuesta arriba la colina junto al lago, no sabía porque, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y de su boca salieron unas cuantas palabras que no pudo contener.

-Así se debe sentir el amor...

* * *

 _Espero que les gustara este primer capítulo. Me disculpo por cualquier error que pueda tener ya que me pierdo entre tantas letras… u.u_

 _Quisiera saber sus opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, comentarios, todos son bienvenidos y prometo subir pronto el siguiente capítulo, donde podremos ver un Raito un poco más "maduro" por decirlo de alguna manera. :P_


	3. Deseo

_Diabolik Lovers, al igual que todos su personajes son propiedad de Reject._

 _Este capítulo tiene situaciones con contenido sexual explicito, no recomendado para personas menores de edad._

* * *

Había pasado mucho tiempo después de que Raito entrara en el cuarto de baño de su madre, el se había convertido en un joven y apuesto vampiro que era perseguido tanto por chicas mortales como por hermosas vampiresas con sangre aristocrática, sin embargo ninguna de ellas le interesaba en lo más mínimo. No quería nada con ninguna y no veía la necesidad de perder el tiempo jugando a enamorar a cualquiera de esas chicas, lo único que él quería era recibir lo que consideraba "el tierno amor" de su madre.

Él la había visto con otros hombres paseando por los jardines, o guiándolos a su habitación, lo cual le repugnaba y lo llenaba de ira, inclusive el ver a Ayato cerca de ella hacia que le dieran punzadas en el estómago y La cabeza le diera vueltas, sin embargo sabía que ella lo amaba, se lo había demostrado antes ¿no?

Ese día la había visto con su tío, parecían muy acaramelados tomando té en el living. Raito no pudo soportar escuchar la risa de su madre mientras Richter le susurraba algo al oído, era realmente asqueroso, como podía siquiera mirar a ese estúpido mientras tocaba el brazo desnudo de su madre… así que subió corriendo la escalera para encerrarse en su habitación.

-¿Cómo es posible…? él no es más que un maldito estúpido que quiere tomar el poder de su sangre… -los pensamiento y las imágenes de antes lo bombardeaban – ¿Cómo es posible que ella no se dé cuenta de que el bastardo trata de usarla? Él no merece ni una pizca de su afecto… todo su amor tendría que ser solo mío que soy su hijo!

Nuevamente el recuerdo de su madre desnuda en la bañera lo asalto, haciendo que su cuerpo fuera inundado por una extraña sensación de calor.

-Agggggg… como puede siquiera mirarlo!?

Su enojo llego a tal extremo que pateo la mesita de noche junto a su cama causando que todo lo que se encontraba encima de ella volara por los aires, cuando escucho el estruendoso sonido de objetos rompiéndose se propuso tranquilizarse, no debía alterarse de esa manera, no por un bastardo como Richter.

Entro al baño de su habitación para tomar una ducha rápida tal vez eso le calmara un poco las ideas y así podría continuar tranquilamente con su día, sin tener que pensar en nada más. Retiro todas las prendas que cubrían su cuerpo y las dejo regadas por todo el piso del baño, qué importaba acomodarlas, al final alguna sirvienta se encargaría de limpiar todo eso ¿no?

El agua corría suavemente empapando su cabello castaño y formando pequeños ríos sobre su piel, era una sensación deliciosa, le recordaba lo que había sentido mientras era acariciado por su madre, así que cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Pronto sintió como el calor abrazador recorría el interior de su cuerpo, desde su vientre hacia sus extremidades, particularmente a su entrepierna, el miembro que hasta entonces colgaba en ese lugar empezaba a endurecerse, el agua caliente que caía sobe el solo ayudaba a hacerlo crecer más, de una manera que lo hacía doler, cuando se dio cuenta de esto se sintió sumamente avergonzado, esto no podía estar sucediendo… no mientras pensaba en su propia madre…

Tomo el miembro completamente erecto y comenzó a moverlo suavemente, pero la imagen de Cordelia desnuda lo acosaba, se sintió asqueroso, y decidió que era mejor dejarlo, realmente no podía pensar en masturbarse usando la imagen de su aquella mujer desnuda en la bañera, no podía manchar el único momento en el que ella le había demostrado su amor.

Abrió a tope el agua fría, pensando que así podría cortar el calor que sentía y que mantenía su erección al máximo; sin embargo estaba equivocado, eso no era suficiente para frenar la excitación que lo invadía, lo único que podía hacer era luchar contra el dolor que le causaba estar en ese estado, y recostarse en la cama hasta que pasara o por lo menos que pudiera pensar en otra mujer a la cual dedicarle "el momento"…

Al salir del baño se dio cuenta de que nada le estaba funcionando, el tratar de tranquilizar su mente solo hacía más nítidos los recuerdos de unas manos más cálidas que el mismo infierno recorriendo su cuerpo, y entonces recordó lo que ella había dicho:

"- Ya te lo he dicho, tú eres mi preciado hijo, no tiene nada de malo que acaricie tu piel, además eso es lo que hacen las madres ¿no?"

Eso le dio un pequeño alivio, posiblemente no estaría mal masturbarse pensando en ella… todos los hijos aman a sus madres ¿no?, y esto no es diferente…es ¿amor?…

Sin siquiera pensarlo tomo el miembro entre sus manos y comenzó a moverlo de arriba abajo, imaginando que las manos que lo tocaban no eran las suyas sino las de esa mujer de cabellos violáceos, el placer iba en aumento, no podía dejar de soltar uno que otro gemido que intentaba callar mordiendo su labio y apretando los dientes. Los movimientos antes lentos y pausados se habían transformado en un ritmo acelerado que le hacía sentirse en la gloria, unos minutos más de esto y podría terminar satisfecho, su pene empezaba a palpitar dentro de su mano, secretando un líquido semitransparente, y sus gemidos se hacían cada vez más sonoros. En el momento en el que alcanzo el clímax, la increíble sensación de orgasmo que lo invadió, lo obligo a gritar el nombre de esa mujer, fue un grito que nació en su pecho, tan sonoro que sabía a ciencia cierta que había retumbado en toda la casa, y sin embargo no lo importo, lo único que interesaba en ese momento era el calor que le quemaba por dentro recorriendo su vientre hasta llegar al miembro que aun tenía en la mano. Aquel liquido blanquecino seguía saliendo a chorros, ensuciando su cuerpo y parte de la ropa de cama, cuando por fin se recuperó, abrió los ojos, los cuales había tapado con el interior del brazo que tenía libre.

La luz de la habitación lo cegó momentáneamente, aun veía pequeños patrones de puntos negros hacia cualquier lado del techo al que dirigiera sus ojos. Se sentía débil una debilidad bastante agradable, lo único que quería era incorporarse completamente y tomar una ducha apropiada, estaba a punto de sentarse sobre la cama cuando escucho algo que le helo la sangre por completo haciendo que lo recorriera completamente un escalofrió.

-Ara Raito, no sabía que te gustara hacer ese tipo de cosas pensando en mí, fufu - la voz de Cordelia sonaba realmente excitada y divertida – si pensabas divertirte un poco, pudiste haberme llamado, así te hubiera ayudado un poco.

Raito no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba tirado en su cama, completamente desnudo y bañado en su propio semen… y ella se encontraba mirándolo como un gato que encuentra un suculento y gordo ratón que no puede escapar de sus garras.

-No es lo que piensas… yo no … - las palabras se iban de la boca y no conseguía concentrarse para formar oraciones coherentes – yo solo… estaba … yo

-Fufu, no tienes que decir nada Raito, escuche tus gemidos desde el principio y vine a ver que los provocaba, me lleve una sorpresa cuando dijiste mi nombre, FUFU – la sonrisa de Cordelia se hacía cada vez más evidente y sus ojos tenían una expresión felina.

-Yo lo siento… no era mi intención… no quería... yo… solo… recordé…

El rostro de Raito paso de ser más blanco que la cera a teñirse completamente de rojo, por tener que dar una explicación tan vergonzosa, a pesar de todo, su madre no parecía molesta, sino encantada con toda la situación, el supuso que sería algo que usaría para avergonzarlo frente a sus hermanos o peor aún, frente a los hombre que desfilaban por la casa para tratar de ganar los afectos de su madre.

-Ya te había dicho que no hay porque avergonzarse Raito. –nuevamente ese tono suave y sensual que había usado en el cuarto de baño años atrás surgía de esos hermosos labios –Es normal que sientas amor por mí, y que yo sienta amor por ti.

-Pero… este tipo de… ¿amor? –Estaba completamente en shock, no podía procesar lo que escuchaba –Esto… esto está mal ¿no?

-Fufu, ¿Por qué tendría que estar mal Raito?, ¿qué podría tener de malo que nos demostremos afecto de esta manera?

-Pero no es natural… -Su corazón parecía que quería salir corriendo y cada palpitar taladraba su cerebro sin que pudiera detenerlo.

-¿Quién puede decir lo que es natural?... lo que está bien y lo que está mal solo depende de la persona que lo mire ¿no lo crees Raito?

-Su-supongo que tienes razón… pero esto es…

-Es placer Raito, eso es lo que es, y no tiene nada de malo, si no… simplemente no sería placentero, ¿no lo crees?

Extrañamente esas palabras tenían lógica para él, algo que sea "malo" no sería placentero… tendría que ser desagradable ¿no?, y la sensación que lo había llenado algunos momentos atrás realmente no se podía denominar como algo desagradable.

-¿Realmente crees que este bien? –La duda lo llenaba y hacia que su lado "racional" y sus sentimientos se atacaran los unos a los otros. –Quiero decir… pensar en ti de esta manera… nunca he pensado en nadie más… ¿realmente es normal sentirme así?

Raito le había pegado al clavo, lo único que Cordelia escucho de esa oración fue que él también había caído en sus encantos, ese apuesto vampiro de cabello castaño y piel de terciopelo estaba completamente bajo su influencia y era todo lo que interesaba, si le daba el placer que necesitaba entonces ella podía obtener algunos beneficios más adelante.

-Claro que es normal, déjame demostrarte que tan "normal" puede ser ese sentimiento, déjame mostrarte cuan bien puede sentirte conmigo.

La mente de Raito se puso completamente en blanco, Cordelia cerró la puerta con seguro, para que nadie los molestara, y bajo lentamente el cierre de su elegante vestido, dejando que el peso del mismo lo hiciera resbalar por su figura, quedando únicamente con los guantes y su ropa interior. Tomo con sus dientes la punta del guante que llevaba en la mano izquierda, y retiro lentamente su mano para que este se deslizara dejando su brazo completamente desnudo.

Raito solo miraba la escena como si no fuera parte de ella, sabía que no era un sueño y estaba consciente de lo que estaba pasando, pero no podía evitar sentirse como si estuviera fuera de su cuerpo en un lugar remoto tan solo observando, de un momento a otro Cordelia se acercó a el mirándolo de una manera sumamente lasciva, fue cuando se percató de lo duro que se encontraba, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero de igual manera no tenía coordinación suficiente para intentar mover un solo musculo, y al parecer la mujer frente a él se había percatado de eso.

-Fufu, es la primera vez que tienes a una mujer desnuda frente a ti, ¿no es verdad Raito?

El solo pudo asentir levemente.

-Bien… hagamos que lo recuerdes por toda la eternidad.

Cordelia tomo el rostro casi inexpresivo de Raito entre sus manos, se arrodillo frente a él y lo atrajo para darle finalmente un beso, sus labios se rosaban pero el chico un tanto fuera de si no sabía qué hacer, así que Cordelia empezó a lamer la comisura que existía entre sus labios, para abrirse paso hasta el interior de aquella boca. Raito le abrió paso a esa lengua que lo quemaba y pronto empezó a sentir como era explorada la húmeda cavidad de su boca, no sabía qué hacer, así que cerró los ojos y trato de copiar los movimientos que sentía.

El beso empezó a hacerse cada vez más apasionado y profundo, las manos de Cordelia se movieron instintivamente para tocar el cuerpo de su nuevo amante, primero tomándolo fuertemente del cabello y jalándolo un poco para alejarlo con lo cual rompió el beso y consiguió que Raito sintiera un espasmo de dolor, empezó a besar aquel cuello blanquecino, repartiendo pequeñas mordidas en algunos puntos sensibles. Tomo entres sus dientes el lóbulo del oído dando un pequeño mordisco que lo hiso gemir levemente, al notar la excitación que sentía el joven vampiro se sentó sobre sus piernas, haciendo que sus sexos se rosaran mientras continuaba lamiéndole el oído.

-Detente por favor… yo no puedo- la voz de Raito salía entrecortada de su garganta –haaa!

Un espasmo de placer lo recorrió cuando la mano de Cordelia roso su miembro acercándolo más a su cuerpo.

-Fufu, pero si tu cuerpo me dice todo lo contrario –susurro en su oído para después introducir su lengua en el.

-No creo que esto debiera ser así… no debería disfrutarlo… - Realmente tenia ganas de llorar y parecía que las palabras lo abandonaban – no debería disfrutar algo así…

-Pero lo haces Raito, no es necesario negarlo, solo déjate caer en el infierno y yo tomare tu mano para guiarte.

Esas palabras le pusieron fin a las dudas que lo acosaban, podía sentir el frio tacto de esas manos sobre su piel, la cual inexplicablemente parecía quemarse bajo su tacto, cada caricia… cada roce, sin importar que tan delicado fuese, encendía en el algo que jamás había sentido ¿Qué clase de sentimiento era ese?, ¿por qué tenía que suceder algo así?, ¿acaso estaba inevitablemente perdido?, ¿Por qué?... aun sabiendo que todo esto estaba mal… ¿Por qué se sentía tan increíblemente bien?

Lo único que pudo pensar es que si debía ir a parar al infierno, agradecía con todo su ser que fuera por algo como esto, con eso su alma podría fácilmente caer en las profundidades sin remordimiento alguno, por el simple hecho de tatuar esas caricias obscenas en su memoria… sin importar donde se encontrara estaría por siempre en ese pequeño paraíso que solo ella podía brindarle.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al sentir los colmillos de Cordelia clavándose profundamente en su cuello, si antes se encontraba excitado, esto le había hecho llegar a un nivel completamente nuevo de placer. Sus sentidos empezaban a adormecerse, se sentía ligeramente mareado y todo a su alrededor comenzó a perder definición, todo menos ella… el rose de sus cuerpos se sentía más intensamente que antes, y ese dolor punzante tanto en su vientre como en su cuello eran las únicas cosas que lo mantenían consiente.

Podía sentir la humedad que salía de ella y aspirar el embriagador aroma que fluía desde lo más íntimo de su ser. Una de las manos de Cordelia jugueteaba delicadamente con su miembro, mientras la otra lo aferraba con una fuerza extraordinaria, para que no se alejara hasta que no terminase de beber. Algunos segundos después ella se retiró de su cuello, pasando la lengua sobre las dos pequeñas heridas que habían abierto sus colmillos.

-¿Aun quieres que me detenga Raito?

La expresión de excitación, ternura y lujuria era suficiente para hacer que cualquier hombre se rindiera a sus pies, ¿cómo podía el negarle cualquier cosa en ese instante?

-Yo…no…- a su mente llego el pensamiento de que si se detenía en ese preciso instante posiblemente su vida sería normal y tranquila, pero su cuerpo gritaba otra cosa…-no…no puedo detenerme ahora…

Bajo la mirada un segundo, realmente rabioso por las palabras que acababa de pronunciar, aun así no pudo controlar sus manos, las cuales se dirigieron rápidamente a las caderas de aquella mujer, y la atrajeron violentamente contra su cuerpo, haciendo que sus sexos quedaran rosando uno contra el otro como si fuesen uno solo, sentir el calor y la humedad que Cordelia desprendía solo lo provocaba más, comenzó a besar aquella piel desnuda, y a recorrerla con sus manos, era brusco, lo sabía… nunca antes había tocado a una mujer y no sabía cómo hacerlo, así que solo dejaba que la bestia dentro de el tomara el control. Su lengua se movía de un lado a otro dejando un rastro de saliva a su paso, pronto se encontró con aquellos sublimes pechos, su sabor era diferente del resto de la piel, más dulce, más suave. Sin detenerse a mirar, ataco aquellas formas, tomándolos entre sus manos y estrujándolos, tomo uno de los pezones con sus labios, besándolo en un principio al notar como se endurecía y cambiaba su textura aterciopelada por una rugosa, no pudo evitar morderlo ligeramente y succionarlo, era como si esperase que aquella leche materna que siempre le fue negada, ahora lo llenara mágicamente como muestra del amor incondicional que Cordelia le tenía.

Y en ese preciso instante, cuando había olvidado cualquier prejuicio, cualquier moralismo y se había entregado completamente al ardiente frenesí que le ofrecía aquella mujer de cabellos violáceos a la que tanto amaba, pudo escuchar como el plomo de la puerta era bruscamente removido, alguien al otro lado de la puerta estaba intentando entrar en la habitación, seguramente los gemidos que habían articulado se escucharon en el pasillo, llamando la atención de algún habitante de la mansión.

-Oi! Raito, ¿qué demonios sucede?-Sin duda era la voz de Ayato- ¡Si no le respondes a Ore-sama tendré que entrar por la fuerza!

Raito sabía perfectamente lo que su hermano era capaz de hacer… nadie podía detenerlo si quería algo y por el momento lo que Ayato quería era entrar en su habitación, lo cual era mas que posible ya que podía aparecerse donde quisiera, y eso lo dejaba en una situación bastante vulnerable con Cordelia desnuda, sentada sobre sus piernas y el completamente excitado lamiendo los suaves pechos que esta poseía. Así que hiso lo más sensato que podía haber hecho.

-No pasa nada, me estaba duchando… - trato de fingir una voz tranquila pero todo aquello le ponía los nervios de punta.

-No sonaba como una ducha… más bien parecía que te habías golpeado con algo

-Ha! Tropecé con la mesa de noche cuando buscaba mi ropa.

Ayato no estaba muy convencido por esa explicación, Raito ocultaba algo, aunque no quisiera demostrarlo, quería mucho a su hermano mayor y le preocupaba que algo le hubiera pasado, ya que los sonidos que pudo escuchar parecían como si estuviese llorando por algo… pero si se encontraba bien, no tenía por qué seguir interrogándolo.

-Está bien, iré a mi habitación. Tengo que terminar con las tareas que me dejo esa horrible mujer…

-E-está bien Ayato.

El sonido de pasos alejándose por el corredor fue algo que lo lleno de alivio, y nuevamente dirigió la mirada a ese hermoso par de ojos verdes, pero algo había cambiado, la hermosa y ardiente mirada que le habían dirigido esos ojos unos segundos atrás se había desvanecido por completo y en su lugar solo quedaba un mar de hielo verde. Sintió miedo, el miedo de alguien que desata una bestia incontenible.

Cordelia se limitó a ponerse de pie y caminar en dirección a la puerta, donde se encontraban tiradas todas las prendas que había llevado antes, dirigió una nueva mirada con una mezcla de enojo y asco a su hijo y se desvaneció.

Raito quedo ahí, tal como había estado antes de que ella llegara, completamente desnudo, aun con el cuerpo sucio y un miembro punzante entre sus piernas. La única diferencia es que ahora su deseo se había transformado en desesperación, había podido beber del más puro amor que pudiese existir, pero su hermano le había robado la oportunidad de hacerlo… dejándole una especie de vacío que le oprimía el pecho y le revolvía el estómago.

* * *

 _Antes que nada! Gracias por leer este fic, espero les esté gustando._

 _Algunos dirán: "pobre Raito! ¿Por qué lo haces sufrir de esa manera?" pero seamos realistas, ninguna persona se trasforma en ese tipo de pervertido SM solo por un ratito de pasión, así que… muy a mi pesar seguirá siendo torturado de todas las maneras que me pueda imaginar mientras escribo… y seria de mucha ayuda si me dieran sugerencias._

 _Para la personita que me dijo que Raito le tenía pánico a los bichos y que lo había puesto jugando con ellos lo cual era un error, emmm le tengo preparado algo "estresante" en un capitulo futuro, para tratar de justificar eso, pero aún falta para llegar a ese punto._

 _Muchas, muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron su Reviews y a las que me mandaron PM, sinceramente pensé que nadie leería esto (risa nerviosa), pero espero seguir mejorando con su ayuda, asi que ya saben, dudas, preguntas, quejas, comentarios, críticas y sobre todo sugerencias, todas son bienvenida! Si lo odian díganmelo y si lo aman también!_


	4. Hermanos

_Diabolik Lovers, al igual que todos sus personajes son propiedad de Reject._

* * *

Desesperación, locura, dolor, ira, rencor, rabia, frustración…celos.

¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que seguir viviendo de esta manera? Raito se hundía lentamente en el profundo abismo de sus propios sentimientos, desde aquella noche en que habían sido interrumpidos por su hermano menor, Cordelia no había vuelto a dirigirle siquiera una mirada, por mucho que el intentara buscarla ella simplemente daba media vuelta y se alejaba de él con un aire de desdén, había ocasiones en las que simplemente se desvanecía en el aire con tal de no permanecer juntos en la misma habitación. Estas actitudes estaban carcomiéndolo por dentro, simplemente no podía soportarlo más, cada instante que pasaba era como una aguja clavándose en su corazón.

No sabía cuantas semanas habían pasado, pero cada día era peor que el anterior. Esa mujer se paseaba por la mansión y los jardines con un amante diferente todos los días, había momentos en los que se encontraba rodeada de dos o más hombres que la seguían cándidamente, profesándole amor y alabando su belleza y refinamiento, era simplemente insoportable…

Lo único que Raito podía hacer en esas circunstancias era tratar de ahuyentar a aquellos infelices y buscar pequeñas oportunidades para estar con ella a solas, pero ninguno de sus esfuerzos parecía dar frutos, aun cuando intimidara a alguno de los hombres que la seguían, siempre había más. Podía escucharlos murmurando en el jardín, riendo en el living y en los peores casos, también podía escuchar los gemidos que proferían desde el interior de la habitación de su madre. Deseaba que se detuvieran, que cada maldito paracito que se acercaba a ella fuera partido por un rayo o tragado mágicamente por la tierra, para que así pudiera ser solo suya.

Aun así sabía que nada de eso se detendría, incluso si todos aquellos bastardos desaparecían, siempre existía el jodido obstáculo llamado Karlheinz y su molesto hermano Richter, Raito era consciente de que ambos usaban a Cordelia para obtener el poder de su sangre, pero ella parecía ignorar cualquiera de sus intenciones… no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver… y eso era ella, un hermoso ángel cegado por el veneno de ese par de víboras.

La impotencia que sentía había empezado a hacerle mella, permanecía encerrado en su habitación por semanas completas sin siquiera probar bocado y si bien la comida no era necesaria para los vampiros, también era cierto que un largo periodo sin sangre o alimentos los debilitaban poco a poco, y esto se estaba haciendo muy notorio en él, su piel empezaba a resecarse, los labios antes carnosos y rosáceos ahora tenían un color apagado y se encontraban cuarteados, sin mencionar que su cabello se había vuelto quebradizo y sin brillo. Ayato había intentado animarlo, incluso Kanato mostro su preocupación llevándole un plato lleno de coloridos macarrones, pero simplemente no tenía ganas de seguir viviendo en ese estado. Prefería dejar que se secara hasta la última gota de sangre en su cuerpo antes de ver a la mujer que amaba despreciarlo con tanto ahínco mientras se entregaba a otros hombres.

-¡Oi Raito! Ore-Sama te ordena que salgas! –dijo Ayato tratando de sonar altanero.

-Lárgate, Ayato…

A Ayato le herían esas palabras, por mucho que tratara de no ser notorio, la verdad es que se preocupaba por su estúpido hermano mayor, después de todo él siempre había estado junto a él en los momentos difíciles, era el único con el que conto cuando la asquerosa mujer que era su madre le infringía algún castigo, incluso podía recordar aquella vez que paso horas llorando abrasado al castaño luego de pensar que moriría al ser arrojado al lago mientras la bestia de cabello purpura se besaba con su amante.

-Raito, déjame entrar… por favor. –las últimas palabras sonaban extrañas saliendo de su boca, no recordaba la última vez que las había usado.

-¡¿Por qué no entiendes que no quiero verte?!

-¡Solo abre la puerta!, si no tendré que entrar a la fuerza, ¡Somos hermanos, déjame ayudarte! –dijo tirando una patada al pedazo de madera que le bloqueaba el paso.

Esto se estaba poniendo extraño, Raito sonaba completamente dolido y a punto de romper a llorar, mientras que él estaba usando un tono suplicante, "ÉL"… ¿cómo había caído el gran Ore-Sama en una situación como esa?, lo pensó detenidamente y llego a la conclusión de que no interesaba, lo único que deseaba era ayudar a su hermano y si para eso tenía que tragarse su orgullo entonces lo haría y de ser necesario repetiría plato.

Dentro de la habitación Raito se removió lentamente sobre la cama, ¿Cuántos días llevaba sin moverse? ¿4? ¿10?... quizás más, pero a quien podía importarle… Sabía que algo tan efímero como una puerta no podía evitar que Ayato entrara y aun así este le estaba pidiendo permiso para hacerlo. Tomo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y se encamino para abrir la puerta.

-Ya era hora…-la voz de Ayato sonaba bastante irritada

-Vete –balbuceo dirigiendo la mirada al piso.

Ayato no podía creer lo que veía, más que un vampiro, su hermano empezaba a parecer un cadáver, los huesos se le marcaban por todo el cuerpo y la piel restirada de su rostro lo convertía en una visión horripilante y hermosa al mismo tiempo, ya que aquellos ojos verdes de aspecto gatuno seguían siendo bellísimos pese a haber perdido gran parte de su brillo.

-¿Qué mierda te ha pasado Raito?

-Solo márchate, no es de tu incumbencia.

-¡¿Cómo no va a ser de mi incumbencia?! –Dijo mientras empujaba al castaño dentro de la habitación.-¡Eres un idiota, pero sigues siendo mi hermano, eso lo hace de mi incumbencia! -Raito le desvió nuevamente la mirada.

-Todo esto es culpa tuya Ayato…-susurro con voz entrecortada.

Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron de par en par, como era posible que dijera algo así, si él no le había hecho nunca nada que pudiera ponerlo en ese estado, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Había empezado a volverse loco?

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa que seas un vampiro imbécil que trata de matarse de hambre, no me jodas! –Tenía que calmarse, seguía sujetando a Raito por los hombros y empezaba a estrujarlo más de lo necesario, no quería terminar lastimándolo.

Por primera vez el castaño alzo la mirada para encontrar los ojos del contrario, el sentimiento de ira que había tratado de mantener a raya lo invadió como si fuese una ola embistiéndolo una y otra vez, tratando de ahogarlo. Apretó tan fuertemente los puños que las uñas se enterraron en la palma de la mano rasgando su piel. Mientras la sangre empezaba a correr, revivió nuevamente lo que había pasado con Cordelia y como se había alejado de el por culpa del pelirrojo que lo sujetaba por los hombros.

-Tú… ¡tú me quitaste lo único que amaba en el mundo! y ahora vienes a decirme que no tienen ninguna culpa. –la mirada asesina en sus ojos hacia que su apariencia fuera aún más tétrica. -¡Si jamás hubieras nacido nada de esto hubiera pasado! ¡Debí haberte ahogado yo mismo en ese jodido lago!

Ayato se quedó paralizado, no podía creer lo que oía ni lo que veía, su hermano mayor gritándole que debería estar muerto, mientras lloraba a raudales.

-Si tan solo no existieras… ¡si jamás hubieras existido! –no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerle daño al pelirrojo, pero aun así intento golpear su pecho con los puños.

-Raito… -por primera vez en su vida sintió pena por alguien más, el sentimiento era tan abrumador que lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar a su hermano mientras este lloraba desconsolado.

Raito no podía parar de llorar, tan débil como estaba no podía zafarse del abrazo de su hermano, así que solo siguió llorando. Aquellos brazos tan fríos y duros como el mármol, empezaban a proporcionarle un ligero alivio de la desolación que lo rodeaba, pasaron largos minutos, incluso horas, sus lágrimas se secaron en sus mejillas, pero los sollozos contenidos en su pecho seguían brotando, lloro tanto que la cabeza empezó a doler, el estómago se le revolvió y finalmente sus piernas fallaron, aun así en ningún momento el pelirrojo lo soltó, inclusive cuando todas las fuerzas lo abandonaron Ayato lo presiono aún más fuerte contra su pecho lo condujo a la cama.

-Perdóname Raito… -Una voz que jamás había escuchado surgió de los labios del pelirrojo, transmitiéndole dolor y tristeza. –No sé qué fue lo que hice, pero… jamás te lastimaría a propósito, tú siempre cuidaste de mí y me protegiste… y ahora yo te lastime sin darme cuenta.

El castaño se recostó sobre la cama, tapando sus ojos con el antebrazo, no quería que lo viera en ese estado, luego de sacar todo el dolor que sentía, lo único que le quedaba era vergüenza, ¿Cómo podía culpar a su hermano?... desde pequeño había jurado protegerlo y ahora decía que lo quería muerto… ¿en qué clase de monstruo se estaba convirtiendo?

-No… no es tu culpa… tu solo querías ver que estuviera bien esa noche…

-¿Esa noche? –la confusión en sus palabras era palpable.

-Sí, no importa ya… será mejor que te vallas

Por un momento la mente de Ayato tuvo un flashazo. Justo antes de que Raito empezara a comportarse extraño y se encerrara en su cuarto había habido una noche en la que parecía haber estado llorando en su habitación, él se había preocupado y fue a preguntar qué le sucedía, pero Raito le prohibió entrar y evito el tema, después de eso su hermano dejo de ser el mismo de siempre.

-¿Fue por aquella noche que vine a tu habitación?, puedes decírmelo… somos hermanos.

La respiración del castaño se cortó nuevamente entre leves sollozos, aun si nadie podía verlo las lágrimas empezaban a agolparse en sus ojos sin nada que las detuviera. No quería revivir nuevamente la escena, pero esta pasaba una y otra vez en su memoria. El placer, el amor, la pasión… todo regresaba, cada beso y rose acompañado de palabras de aliento y comprensión… todo… todo… y finalmente la frialdad que se extendió mientras su corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos.

-Yo… esa noche… -sabía que no debía decirlo, pero tenía que hacerlo, aun con su voz entrecortada reunió el coraje para terminar la frase, Ayato merecía saberlo. – esa noche… estaba a punto de acostarme con… con esa mujer…

"Esa mujer" las palabras de su hermano daban vueltas por su cabeza, "esa mujer"… ¿sería "esa mujer" a la que se refería? o simplemente otra mujer… no, no podía ser… si fuera otra persona simplemente hubiera dicho su nombre… pero "esa mujer" solo podía ser el demonio de cabellos violáceos que lo había torturado durante años.

-Estas bromeando ¿verdad? –por mucho que intento parecer divertido no pudo quitar el tono de terror e incredulidad. –Raito tú no… tú… no te acostaste con ella ¿verdad?... Cordelia no es "esa mujer" de la que hablas ¿no? –Su nerviosismo iba en aumento, al decir el nombre su madre Raito se había sacudido y podría jurar que su respiración se detuvo por un momento. -¡RESPONDEME CON UN DEMONIO! ¡DIME QUE ESTAS HABLANDO DE OTRA MUJER!

El silencio dejo una clara respuesta. Por más que lo intentara el castaño no podía articular ninguna palabra, un nudo en su garganta le hacía imposible dar la explicación que su hermano quería escuchar, así que se descubrió la cara y miro suplicante al pelirrojo, esperando encontrar una muestra de misericordia que lo relevara de decir cualquier cosa relacionada con el tema. Sin embargo, Ayato lo miraba como si fuese alguna clase de bicho asqueroso, estaba completamente fuera de sí, mitad sorprendido mitad asqueado, clavando sus ojos verdes como dagas sobre el maltrecho cuerpo del castaño.

-"esa mujer"… por eso es que terminaste de esta manera ¿no? –la dureza en sus palabras hubiera podido competir con el mejor diamante del mundo –ella te hiso esto… siempre es ella…

-No…-Raito quería salir de ese lugar, pero Ayato merecía una explicación después de todo lo que le había dicho, y aun si lo destruía, intentaría dársela. –yo… me enamore de ella.

Los ojos del pelirrojo parecían a punto de saltar de sus cuencas, ¿Qué demonios había escuchado? ¿Amar? … era imposible amar a algo como ella.

-Yo la busque a ella… no me obligo a nada, pero entonces… entonces…-nuevamente la ira intentaba asaltarlo –entonces llamaste a la puerta… y no sé qué paso… me miro…-las lágrimas corrieron libremente por sus mejillas y su sabor salado acompaño el dolor que lo invadió – me miro con desprecio y se fue.

-Esa maldita perra… ¿Cómo puedes amar algo como eso?

-¡¿Por qué no lo entiendes?! ¡Tú siempre la has tenido a tu lado!

-¡Y por su culpa fui torturado!

-¡A mí no me hubiera importado! –Dijo sentándose de manera abrupta -¡a mí no me hubiera intestado si me torturaba o me lastimaba!... ¡lo único que hubiera importado es que la tenía a mi lado!

Ayato estaba anonadado, ¿qué clase de masoquista diría algo así?

-No lo entiendes… ella siempre ha estado a tu lado, incluso si te torturaba o te obligaba a ser perfecto, ella siempre estaba a tu lado y yo tenía que conformarme con las sobras… cuando éramos niños solo una vez me demostró su amor… y pensé que ahora podría tenerla para mi… pero tu apareciste y me la arrebataste… de la misma manera en que lo hiciste al nacer…

Raito bajo la mirada luego de cerrar la boca, sabía que no tenía que decir nada de eso, y que esas palabras solo eran resultado de años y años de celos, frustración y envidia acumulados, pero aun así no podía quitarse la sensación de que todas y cada una de esas palabras eran verdad.

Ayato se acercó a su hermano, y lo abrazo lentamente, se sentía profundamente herido por todo lo que acababa de escuchar, pero todo eso no era culpa de Raito, aquel maldito despojo de mujer había envenenado a su hermano de la misma manera que envenenaba todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Raito no era culpable… ella sí, y tarde o temprano la haría pagar por toda la mierda que les había tirado.

-Raito…-dijo separándose de el para poder mirarlo a los ojos –Algún día asesinare a esa maldita, y hare que pague todo el dolor que nos causó… solo, espera a que llegue ese momento… te prometo que lo hare.

* * *

 _Perdoooooon! Una sincera disculpa por no haber subido antes el capítulo, pero esta parte de la historia no la tenía contemplada … una amiga simplemente me dijo "tienes a Ore-sama y no lo usas, que desperdicio" y entonces se me ocurrió mostrar el lado "fraternal" de Ayato (toco buscarlo con microscopio…) y bueno, este es el resultado._

 _¿Qué les pareció? ¿les gusta este lado de Ore-Sama? O prefieren al narcisista vanidoso sin pisca de humanidad… en todo caso, pobre Raito XD_

 _Nuevamente les agradezco por sus reviews y pm, espero seguir recibiendo sus comentarios._

 _Y como siempre, dudas, preguntas, quejas, comentarios, críticas y sobre todo sugerencias, todas son bienvenida! Si lo odian díganmelo y si lo aman también!_

 _Nos leemos pronto!_


	5. Claridad

_Diabolik Lovers, al igual que todos sus personajes son propiedad de Reject._

 _Este capítulo tiene situaciones con contenido sexual explicito, no recomendado para personas menores de edad._

* * *

-¿Amo Raito? –Nuevamente se escucharon tres débiles golpes desde la puerta. –Me permitiría pasar, amo Raito… ¿?

La dulce voz de la nueva sirvienta era realmente molesta para el castaño, desde hacía un par de semanas Cordelia había contratado a la chica para hacerse cargo de las desordenadas habitaciones de los trillizos. Desde ese día, la odiosa mujer no había hecho más que molestarlo con su empalagosa voz y los molestos ruidos de sus tacones bajos, corriendo por toda la jodida mansión…

-Pasa… -dijo el vampiro, bastante molesto –No es necesario que hagas tanto escándalo cada vez que necesites entrar en la habitación… -la fría y despreciativa mirada que le dedicaba a la chica hacia que cualquiera deseara salir corriendo. –Si es tu trabajo solo entra y termínalo lo antes posible, para que no tenga que soportar tu estúpida presencia, por lo menos los otros servant esperaban a que saliera para no causarme molestias, realmente no sé quién te crees que eres.

La joven se encontraba completamente paralizada justo en el marco de la puerta. A leguas se podía notar que era una humana, la sangre caliente que fluía por su cuerpo le daba una apariencia rosácea propia de los mortales, de la misma manera los latidos de su agitado corazón hacían que fuera imposible confundirla con una criatura de otra índole, ella era simple y sencillamente una pobre e infortunada presa que había caído en las garras del lobo sin siquiera darse cuenta. Raito se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría en ser completamente consumida… obviamente alguno de sus hermanos la acorralaría, la chica probablemente caería dulcemente en un profundo letargo propiciado por los colmillos de alguno de los menores y finalmente se convertiría en un pedazo de carne sin vida alguna, pasando sin pena ni gloria como el postre de alguna cena… más bien de un pequeño bocadillo nocturno.

Al imaginarla convertida en esas extrañas muñecas de Kanato no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena por ella, pero realmente le daba lo mismo, cualquier otro ser fuera de esa persona era simplemente una molestia más.

-¿Ya te quitaras de la puerta, o tengo que seguir aquí parado?

Las palabras del castaño sobresaltaron a la chica, la cual se apresuró a bajar aún más la mirada y moverse unos pasos al lado de la puerta, para permitirle el paso al "joven amo", al salir de la habitación Raito noto el rubor que se apoderaba de las blancas mejillas de la joven.

* _Niña tonta_ * pensó, mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Camino sin rumbo por la mansión, esperando encontrar algún tipo de distracción, sin embargo la gigantesca propiedad era igual de aburrida como siempre, nada nuevo que hacer, nada nuevo que ver… Kanato estaba "jugando" con esas grotescas muñecas, parecía haberse inventado una fiesta de té o alguna de sus locuras, y como siempre algo había salido mal lo cual concluyo con sus histéricos gritos llenando la casa mientras acuchillaba a la "muñeca" y abrazaba al estúpido oso que esa mujer le había obsequiado hacia algún tiempo. Raito no tenía la más mínima intención de acercarse al oji-purpura para tranquilizarlo, pero era imposible tener un poco de paz con todos esos berridos provenientes de su habitación, lo mejor era salir a los jardines y despejarse un poco, posiblemente llevaría algo de leer para olvidarse del horrible entorno en el que tenía que vivir.

Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta de acceso a los jardines, cuando una voz con aire autosuficiente lo paro en seco.

-¡Oi! –Al girarse pudo observar claramente a su pelirrojo hermano menor.

Cuando niños, todo el mundo decía que eran "idénticos" algunos incluso confundían su nombre, pero con los años, ambos hermanos se habían hecho evidentemente diferentes y aun así seguían sintiéndose cercanos el uno al otro, al contrario de Kanato y sus medios hermanos, aquellos hermanos de ojos verdes eran los únicos que habían formado algo así como un "vinculo fraternal".

-Es mejor que no salgas al jardín Raito. – desde el incidente ocurrido entre los dos, años atrás, Ayato había estado al pendiente de cuidar a su hermano mayor y alejarlo a toda costa de las garras de su madre.

-Estar dentro es aburrido… ¿Por qué tendría que quedarme aquí escuchando los alaridos de ese histérico? –Pregunto el castaño un tanto burlón.

-¡Porque Ore-sama lo ordena! –Una sonrisa ilumino la cara de Ayato por algunos instantes. – ¿Qué tal si vamos a cazar algo para el "almuerzo"?

Raito no tenía ganas de ir a cazar, el "deporte" nunca había sido uno de sus puntos fuertes, prefería los bocadillos que llegaban de manera fácil, pero el pelirrojo era completamente diferente a él en ese aspecto, le excitaba el perseguir y acorralar a sus presas lentamente hasta poder hacerlas suyas, mientras las pobres se hundían en la desesperación.

-Nfuu~ ¿"Ore-sama" no es capaz de cazar por sí mismo? –al escuchar eso Ayato lo miro de manera furiosa y resentida, el intentaba a su modo ayudar a su hermano y el muy estúpido le salía con algo así.

-Estas empezando a sonar como ella…

Un escalofrió recorrió al castaño, no se había dado cuenta cuando lo dijo, pero ahora que Ayato lo mencionaba, podía ver claramente a lo que se refería. La risa y el tono… incluso la forma burlona… todo eso había sonado de la misma manera en la que hubiese sonado de haber salido de los labios de Cordelia, era realmente perturbador escucharse a sí mismo como un reflejo de esa persona.

-Yo… lo lamento… no fue mi… -balbuceo el castaño con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Esa bruja aun te tiene controlado... Me voy a cazar, si quieres venir conmigo o no es tu decisión, pero por tu bien es mejor que no salgas a los jardines.

A Ayato le hubiera gustado decir que no quería ver que saliera herido, que no podría soportar verlo nuevamente en el deplorable estado en que lo había dejado la arpía la última vez, pero eso simplemente lo hubiera hecho ver como alguien débil y siendo "Ore-sama" no podía permitirse semejante cosa tan patética, Raito era su hermano, y siempre lo cuidaría… pero no debía mostrar ningún signo de debilidad, ni siquiera por él…

-Será mejor que me quede… me mantendré alejado de los jardines…

Ambos se miraron, el pelirrojo sabía que no podía confiar en la palabra de su hermano, al final, aquel idiota perdía completamente la cabeza cuando se trataba de esa mujer. Intentaría no tardar mucho, y esperaba que Raito no hiciera ninguna estupidez, o por lo menos que no terminara tan mal, después de todo el tiempo que le había costado superarlo, era un completo misterio el cómo podía ser tan estúpido para dejarse seducir nuevamente por la araña que planeaba enredarlo en su tela y consumirlo poco a poco.

Ayato dio media vuelta aun preocupado por como encontraría las cosas a su regreso, mientras el castaño lo observaba marcharse sin decir una palabra. Era raro que Ayato le diera una advertencia tan directa, generalmente solo intentaba distraerlo o lo sacaba de la casa con excusas estúpidas y bromas un tanto infantiles, pero esta vez le había dicho explícitamente que se alejara del jardín… Obviamente esa mujer estaba en los jardines… y seguramente se encontraba con alguno de sus amantes… o con varios… o con el bastardo de Richter… todo eso no era nuevo para él, con el tiempo había aprendido a controlarse, si bien era cierto que no era capaz de negarle un beso, ahora no sucumbía tan fácil a sus caricias. Aun cuando su piel se quemara bajo sus dedos, había aprendido a frenarse (un poco), evitando terminar en situaciones más "comprometidas", poco a poco Raito había ido desterrando de su mente la alucinante idea de hacerla suya, jamás podría volver a mirarla como una figura maternal… para él, ella siempre seria la mujer más hermosa del mundo y la única a la que amaría el resto de la eternidad, pero de igual modo era la única a la que jamás podría poseer.

Era una estupidez, lo sabía… pero había logrado aceptar el vivir con las migajas que ella le arrojaba en sus tardes aburridas… sus dedos jugueteando con su cabello castaño, la húmeda sensación de sus labios contra los suyos, el intenso brillo de una mirada dedicada únicamente a él, y sobre todo el tacto electrizante de sus manos recorriendo su torso desnudo… todos esos pequeños momentos en los que se olvidaba del horrible monstruo que se escondía bajo esa blanca piel y soñaba tan solo por un instante que eran los únicos seres en ese mundo iluminado por sus cabellos violáceos, eso era lo único que lograba mantenerlo cuerdo.

Nuevamente miro a través del cristal de la puerta, los exquisitos jardines se veían realmente seductores, era como si el verde se colara por sus ojos tratando de arrastrarlo al exterior, aun así la advertencia de su hermano seguía flotando en su mente… no sería prudente salir, pero…

Su mano giro lentamente el pomo de la puerta y el refrescante aire de verano se abrió paso para envolverlo, el aroma de las flores multicolores lo embriagaba, y entre todos esos aromas, el más preciado de todos era aquel perteneciente a esa persona, un aroma tan dulce y perturbador que lo seguía incluso en sus peores pesadillas.

Raito cerró los ojos por un instante, tratando de ubicar la dirección de la cual provenía aquel olor. Otra ráfaga de viento le indico la dirección en la cual debía caminar para encontrarse con ella, por lo que pudo suponer estaría cerca de la fuente donde se encontraban los arbustos de rosas rojas. Lentamente se dirigió a donde se encontraba esa mujer, la voz de Ayato seguía resonando en su cabeza, haciendo que la piel se le erizara a cada paso que daba, pronto logro escuchar la melodiosa risa que le aceleraba siempre el corazón, parecía que esa mujer estaba completamente encantada… el castaño se preparó para alguna de sus melosas escenas en compañía de algún estúpido acompañante y siguió caminando siguiendo la dulce melodía de su risa.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para observarlos, supo que jamás podría estar preparado para lo que vio. La voz de Ayato nuevamente resonó en su cabeza como si fuera una aguja clavándose en su cerebro "por tu bien es mejor que no salgas a los jardines".

Cordelia estaba ahí… la parte superior de su vestido estaba completamente desgarrado mostrando sus formas, mientras la falda estaba recogida hasta su cadera, dejando al descubierto un par de blancas y torneadas piernas, las cuales abrazaban el cuello de un hombre de cabellos castaños que mordía apasionadamente su muslo izquierdo, succionando el néctar carmesí que brotaba por las heridas causadas.

Era común para Raito verla coqueteando y besándose con otros… eso era tolerable… inclusive cuando el calor del momento los llevaban a toqueteos indecentes… incluso entonces podía soportarlo… pero verla tan divertida, dejando a su amante nadar entre sus piernas mientras este clavaba sus colmillos por todo su cuerpo era algo que le perforaba el corazón… esa mujer era suya, nadie más que él era digno de poseerla… nadie merecía ni una gota de esa sangre.

Cordelia soltó un sonoro gemido de placer mientras la sangre corría por su pierna, una mano de su amante se había colado lentamente en su interior, aprovechando la humedad que escurría de su cuerpo, mientras la otra comenzaba a jugar con uno de sus pechos. Raito podía observar la escena con toda claridad, su mente se había puesto en blanco y la desesperación era tal que lo había dejado inmóvil, ¿acaso su cuerpo también deseaba castigarlo por su estupidez?

La espalda de la oji-verde se curvo en un espasmo, aquel castaño entre sus piernas había comenzado a mover la mano de una manera más firme y rápida, al tiempo que intentaba despojarse del pantalón con la otra mano. Los gemidos de Cordelia eran realmente estruendosos, cualquiera en el área del jardín podría escucharlos. El castaño, ahora libre de sus prendas inferiores retiro la mano de aquella húmeda cavidad, tratando de acomodarse entre sus piernas para finalmente entrar en ella.

Raito no lo soportaba, al momento de verlo entrar en el cuerpo de aquella mujer, mientras tomaba con fuerza su espalda y enterraba los colmillos en su cuello, el mundo del Sakamaki se tornó completamente rojo, cada uno de los músculos que habían parecido dormidos pocos instantes atrás, ahora parecían arder clamando por algún tipo de venganza, en un segundo se colocó detrás del otro castaño, pudiendo observar perfectamente las expresiones de aquella mujer. Los brazos de Cordelia aferraban el torso de su amante, de la misma manera en que sus piernas lo envolvían por la cintura, el blanco rostro de aquella mujer se cubría de un leve rubor, sus hermosos ojos verdes se encontraban cerrados. Ella apretaba los parpados al delicioso ritmo del placer, mientras lamia y susurraba unas cuantas palabras en aquellos oídos.

-…te amo… -eso fue lo único que Raito logro descifrar de aquellos leves susurros, y sin embargo fue lo único que necesito para encender su furia.

Tomo por el cuello al intruso, haciéndolo sobresaltar, Cordelia abrió los ojos en ese instante, clavando la mirada en el oji-verde, y dibujo una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Raito~ -Rio la peli-lila sin inmutarse por lo que sucedía, mientras movía rítmicamente las cadera. – ¿Estabas disfrutando de la vista? Fufu~.

Eso fue como una estaca en el corazón de Raito, no espera compasión, ni siquiera una disculpa… pero muy en el fondo esperaba ver una pizca de vergüenza que le indicara que le importaba, que aquellas palabras las había dicho pensando en él… aquella frase que jamás le había susurrado al oído…

En un instante todo su mundo quedo vacío, una película roja cubría sus ojos haciendo que las formas y colores se hundieran en un profundo carmesí, algo se removía en su mano, oh si… aquel tipo…

Como si fuese una pluma lo arrojo algunos metros contra las rosas, haciendo que las espinas se clavaran en ese cuerpo delgado, y lentamente se acercó a él. Era gracioso… muy gracioso a decir verdad, entre más se acercaba más nítidamente podía observar a aquel bastardo y más le parecía que se miraba en un espejo… cabello castaño, joven, delgado y de piel blanca… lo único diferente eran los ojos de un color granate, fuera de eso cualquiera hubiera dicho que eran hermanos.

El sujeto entre las rosa trataba inútilmente de liberarse de las espinas para salir huyendo, Raito finalmente lo tenía a su alcance, así que nuevamente lo sujetó, esta vez por el cabello y lo alzo unos centímetros sobre el piso, el oji-verde no sentía realmente nada en ese instante, era como un armatoste vacío controlado únicamente por el impulso .

Nuevamente le dirigió una mirada interrogante a Cordelia, esperando que hiciera algún ademan para detenerlo, pero en aquel rostro solo existía una sonrisa burlona. Pudo verla como nunca antes la había visto, una mujer despiadada y manipuladora de extraordinaria belleza, alguien con un corazón aún más roto que el suyo… despojada de cualquier amor que pudiera haber obtenido y siempre deseosa de llenar aquellos huecos con placeres carnales, ella siempre había dicho que amaba a Karlheinz… ¿pero qué significaba amar?... ¿Por qué no lo dejaba amarla? Él podría llenar todas aquellas grietas que se habían abierto paso en ese marchito corazón… si tan solo le diera una oportunidad, él la haría completamente feliz.

Los gritos suplicantes del vampiro que mantenía aferrado lo sacaron de su pequeño trance, no era más que un idiota que había jugado con fuego y como era de esperarse había terminado por quemarse. Raito uso su mano libre para inmovilizar al pobre desgraciado, y acercarlo a su rostro, no permitiría que nadie que hubiese bebido la sangre de su amada se saliera con la suya, clavo los colmillos en aquella piel intentando proporcionarle el mayor grado de dolor posible, bebió ávidamente mientras los gritos de dolor llenaban el sus oídos, era sin duda la sangre más amarga que había probado, pero no desperdiciaría una sola gota. Cuando finalmente la sangre dejo de fluir, dejo que aquel cuerpo callera al suelo, inmóvil, pero aún con vida, el oji-granate le dirigió una mirada suplicante.

La tristeza y el tormento en los ojos de Raito eran insoportables, el hueco en su estómago seguía creciendo, mientras aquel sabor amargo se desvanecía de su boca. Un calor abrasador llenaba su pecho, visualizo una ardiente llama contenida en él y finalmente la dirigió al castaño tumbado en el suelo. Una flama de color violáceo surgió de aquel cuerpo que empezó a retorcerse frente a sus ojos, algunos segundos después los alaridos de dolor habían cesado…

-Fufu~, no pensé que fueras capaz de algo así, fufu~ -Rio Cordelia mientras se acercaba a Raito. –Empezaba a aburrirme, es una suerte que te deshicieras de él. –Exclamo mientras abrazaba al trillizo por la espalda. –me ahorraste muchas molestias, fufu~

El castaño realmente no la escuchaba o más bien no comprendía lo que decía, para el eran solo palabras sin sentido, saliendo de aquel hermoso par de labios rojos, y aun así, cada palabra lo hería.

-¿Por qué no puedes amarme? –el tono suplicante de su voz mostraba cuan destrozado se encontraba. -¿Por qué no dejas que te amé?

-Fufu~, mi pobre Raito. –dijo al tiempo que lo obligaba a dar la vuelta y mirarla directamente a los ojos.

No había más lágrimas en los ojos de Raito, todas habían sido derramadas con anterioridad cubriendo la cuota destinada a esa mujer. Observo aquella sonrisa burlona, llena de compasión fingida y recordó cuanto la había adorado de niño, cuanto había anhelado que lo sujetara entre sus brazos mientras le dirigía aquella mirada que el estúpidamente había confundido con ternura.

-Matare a todos los que se atrevan a tocarte…

-Eso me ahorraría bastantes problemas, a la larga todos se vuelven aburridos e inservibles.

-¿Entonces por qué no me dejas amarte?

-Fufu~ tu eres libre de amarme tanto como quieras, todos son libres de hacerlo. Cada uno de los que está a mi lado es libre de brindarme tanto placer como desee, para probarme su amor.

-… ósea que eso es lo único que significan… ¿solo son juguetes que usas en tu propio beneficio para luego desecharlos?

-Fufu~ -Los ojos verdes de ambos se encontraron, la fría mano de Cordelia acaricio el rostro del castaño.

-¿yo soy lo mismo para ti? –aquella pregunta lo había carcomido por muchos años, siempre espero que la respuesta le diera un poco de aliento, pero finalmente había visto a la despiadada mujer que Ayato le dibujaba, y sin lugar a dudas, era una experiencia insoportable. -¿solo soy un estúpido más que pronto dejara de serte útil?

-¡Jajajaja! –La sonora carcajada de Cordelia era la única respuesta que Raito necesitaba, cualquier cosa que dijera después era simplemente una espina más. –A veces desearía que te parecieras más a tu padre…si fueras como el podrías entender lo que realmente significa el amor Raito.

La mano aterciopelada de Cordelia se deslizo suavemente por su cuello, aferrándolo de manera delicada y atrayendo el rostro del castaño al suyo, Raito la miro, era una mirada completamente vacía, aquellos hermosos ojos verdes habían perdido por completo su brillo, esa mujer finalmente había logrado reducirlo a nada… se sentía completamente asqueroso, la amaba, aun cuando ella dijera que solo Karlheinz sabia amarla, él lo hacía y de solo pensarlo se sentía completamente asqueado y enfadado.

Lentamente un par de labios carmesí se acercaban a los suyos, su cuerpo realmente deseaba aceptarlos y caer nuevamente en su embrujo, pero era demasiado, incluso un ser tan deplorable como él tenía sus límites, desvió la cabeza ligeramente, evitando así el beso de aquella mujer y tratando de esconder el dolor que sentía. Nuevamente observo el cuerpo calcinado que se encontraba a sus pies y reunió el valor para decir unas pocas palabras.

-Es mejor que me retire "madre" –dijo recalcando la última palabra –seguramente encontraras alguien más que pueda entretenerte.

Nunca supo la expresión que esa mujer le dirigió, no tenía el valor suficiente para mirarla y estaba seguro que no podría soportar nuevamente una sonrisa burlona… no en ese estado… dio algunos pasos en dirección a la mansión cuando escucho el sonido de aquella voz.

-Puedes matarlos a todos Raito, pero no debes tocar a Richter, el aún me es útil.

El tono sereno de Cordelia era digno de cualquier reina, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle algo así?, ya no le importaba, simplemente tenía que asumir que era un pedazo de basura flotando a merced de esa mujer… si quería que el bastardo de su tío viviera, así sería; pero él, Raito Sakamaki no se dejaría manipular tan fácilmente de ahora en adelante, algún día esa mujer pagaría todo el daño que le había hecho, algún día le mostraría claramente lo que es el amor, solo para arrebatárselo como ella había hecho, una maldita bruja como ella debía sentir la desesperación que le había hecho sentir. Aun si le tomaba toda la eternidad, se vengaría de ella.

* * *

 _Hola todas y todos!_

 _Saben, hay veces que me dan ganas de decirle a Raito, "no te preocupes todo va a estar bien" y pasarlo a una historia tipo Disney… pero por más que mi corazón de pollo grita: "no seas tan HP!", mi mente solo dice: "vamos! aun lo puede soportar, solo un poco más…"_

 _¿Ustedes que opinan?_

* * *

 _Realmente me siento culpable por no haber publicado nada en enero x.x pero eso de escapar de la civilización tiene en contra el que no hay ni una pizca de internet…_

 _Ups! Casi me olvido, aun no estoy completamente segura de cuantos capítulos le queden a esta historia, puede ser uno o pueden ser 2… pero de eso no creo que pase, a menos de que encuentre una manera extraordinaria de alargarla._

 _En fin, muchísimas gracias por los reviews y pm, realmente fueron muy muy muy alentadores. A todas las personitas que leyeron "Dulce" y pidieron un "final feliz" o moderadamente feliz… XD, le puedo decir que estoy trabajando en una idea, aun no sé con qué pareja pero bueno no terminara TAN mal aunque no puedo prometer que no van a sufrir. Entonces! Si quieren alguna pareja en específico, o decir "no me importa quién le dé pero _ es mi vampiro favorito" son bienvenidas a mandar un rev/pm y así me puedo dar más idea de que podría gustarles. _

_:3 por el momento me despido, les dejo un enorme abrazo para compensar navidad/año nuevo y… OH! es verdad FELIZ AÑO DEL MONO (por adelantado) XD_

 _Como siempre muchísimas gracias por los coment y claro, todas las dudas, preguntas, quejas, comentarios, críticas y sobre todo sugerencias, todas son bienvenida! Si lo odian díganmelo y si lo aman también!_

 _Nos leemos pronto!_


	6. Refugio

_Diabolik Lovers, al igual que todos sus personajes son propiedad de Reject._

 _Este capítulo tiene situaciones con contenido sexual explicito, no recomendado para personas menores de edad._

* * *

Raito se dirigió a la mansión con paso desesperado, el corazón parecía querer escapar de su cuerpo al igual que el contenido de su estómago, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, mezclando formas y colores en un torbellino interminable de imágenes distorsionadas. Realmente no sabía a donde se dirigía y aun así sus pies avanzaban uno detrás del otro tratando de alejarlo de aquel despiadado infierno lleno de sonrisas burlonas y cabellos violáceos.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?, el castaño no tenía la menor idea, parecía una eternidad y al mismo tiempo sentía que solo había transcurrido un segundo, ahora se encontraba frente a la puerta de su habitación, sin noción de cómo había encontrado el camino. Leves ruidos de objetos moviéndose se escurrían a través de la puerta, siempre acompañados con el murmullo de un par de tacones bajos corriendo de un lado al otro, era realmente molesto el solo escucharlo… era aún más detestable pensar que tenía que mirar a tan desagradable criatura en su habitación estando en esas condiciones.

Abrió rápidamente la puerta y observo la silueta de aquella chica. Realmente no tenía ningún rasgo remarcable, era simplemente una mujer más. Por su cabeza paso la imagen de Cordelia desnuda en la bañera, deseo que aquella sirvienta se pareciera más a su madre… que algún rasgo de ella se viera reflejado en una mujer diferente para así poder aferrarse a ello y olvidar los ojos verdes que tanto daño le hacían.

Al ver al castaño, la chica se congelo en mitad de la habitación, la cara del joven amo lucia mucho más pálida, y por su expresión se podría decir que todo el peso del mundo se encontraba sobre él. Era verdad que aquel chico siempre había parecido aterrador, sus facciones casi felinas le daban un aire de depredador, y sin embargo había algo en el que le atraía con un sentimiento casi magnético. Lo miro detenidamente, no sabía que era, pero al clavar su mirada en aquellos hermosos ojos, pudo notar como algo había cambiado, algo realmente importante se había desvanecido en el interior de aquel chico de tez blanca.

Raito dio un paso al interior de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y colocando el seguro. Su cuerpo temblaba levemente debido a la rabia contenida, era verdad que no había ningún asomo de la mujer que amaba en el cuerpo que se encontraba frente a él, pero… aún faltaban muchos lugares por explorar.

Haciendo uso de su velocidad, alcanzo a la chica antes de que esta siquiera se diera cuenta, la estrecho contra su cuerpo, dirigiéndole una leve mirada. Podía sentir el calor manando de la mujer entre sus brazos, el corazón palpitante que cada vez aceleraba más su ritmo, y el dulce aroma de la excitación que lo llenaba de placer; era delicioso… si no podía tener a la mujer que amaba, entonces tendría a esta... no, no solo a ella… las tendría a todas, todas aquellas que se pusieran en su camino serian tomadas como anestesia, y quizás en algún futuro encontrara algo que llenara el hueco que Cordelia había abierto en su corazón.

Los ojos oscuros de la chica estaban clavados en los suyos, el rubor en su rostro le daba una apariencia "apetecible".

-Fufu~ -rio mientras imaginaba todo lo que podría hacer con ese cuerpo.

Raito acerco lentamente sus labios contra el aterciopelado cuello de la chica y clavo los colmillos de manera suave y placentera, haciendo que un espasmo cruzara por el frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos. Luego de un par de sorbos se retiró, solo para susurrar unas palabras en aquellos oídos.

\- Nfuu~, de ahora en adelante serás mi Bitch-chan. –La chica asintió levemente mientras se estremecía. –Voy a hacer que me ames tanto que empezaras a odiarme, Bitch-chan. –susurro en tono seductor.

Poco a poco aflojo el abrazo en que sostenía aquel cuerpo ya debilitado por la pérdida de sangre, observo nuevamente el rostro de aquella mujer; parpados apretados, rubor en las mejillas, pequeñas y perladas gotas de sudor cubrían la suave piel, mientras los labios formaban una expresión irreconocible entre el dolor y el placer.

Raito deslizo sus manos sobre aquel horrible traje de servidumbre y acaricio uno de sus pechos por encima de la tela.

-Esto no será necesario, ¿no? –pregunto en tono burlón mientras desgarraba de un tirón las vestimentas.

Las piernas de la chica no dejaban de temblar, y al sentirse desnuda no pudo evitar levantar las manos para intentar cubrirse mientras soltaba un pequeño grito.

\- Nfuu~, que cuerpo tan lascivo tienes Bitch-chan, con solo tocarte un poco ya estás en ese estado.

-Po… por favor… amo Raito no me haga daño… prometo que no le diré a nadie… pero no me lastime. –Suplico.

\- Nfuu~, no planeo hacerte daño Bitch-chan… solamente quiero hacerte sentir mi amor.

La sonrisa dibujada en los labios del vampiro podía hacer que cualquiera callera rendida a sus pies, el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas y la mirada seductora, sumergían cada vez más a la pobre chica en un erótico tormento, mientras su interior luchaba consigo misma intentando frenar todos los deseos carnales que el joven amo despertaba en ella, por mucho que tratara de resistirse su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar a las caricias del castaño.

Las manos de Raito rápidamente encontraron su camino a través de la poca ropa que le quedaba a la joven, la cual fue lentamente desprendida de su cuerpo. Acerco nuevamente sus labios al oído donde antes había susurrado, y mordió suavemente aquella tierna carne, paseo su lengua por la piel magullada lamiendo la sangre y recorrió la cavidad auditiva, un sabor semi-amargo se mezcló con el salado de la sangre y el sudor. La chica temblaba con más vehemencia, mientras su piel se erizaba por toda la espalda, incluso los pechos con los que sus manos jugueteaban se habían endurecido bajo su tacto.

Arrojo violentamente a la chica en dirección a la cama, haciendo que callera de espaldas contra el mullido colchón. Al verla completamente indefensa y deseosa no pudo evitar sonreír, empezaba a entender lo que Cordelia le había dicho alguna vez, el placer es realmente lo mismo que el amor, y no hay nada más placentero que tomar de otro cuerpo todo lo que te apetece.

El castaño se desprendió de su amada fedora y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, mostrando su torso desnudo, la blanca piel tensada levemente sobre los músculos bien torneados le daban una imagen de mármol viviente. La joven no podía apartar la vista, estaba completamente a merced de aquel ser casi celestial, por mucho que intentara voltear la mirada, sus ojos regresaban al punto de inicio intentando devorar ávidamente aquella imagen. Pronto se percató, el castaño sonreía dejando entrever un par de afilados colmillos y una mirada felina, mientras bajaba la cremallera del pantalón y dejaba caer la prenda al suelo junto con el resto de su ropa. Una oleada de calor ataco su cuerpo haciendo latir aún más rápido su corazón, ya no había manera de detenerse, por mucho que intentara luchar contra sus instintos, esto terminarían ganando y si no, lo haría ese ángel castaño con piel de terciopelo que se mostraba desnudo ante ella.

\- Nfuu~ que expresión tan erótica, Bitch-chan. Parece que no puedes dejar de mirarme, -Comento burlonamente. –eso es bueno, quiero que graves en tu cuerpo y en tu mente todo lo que voy a hacerte.

Raito se dirigió a la cama, donde lentamente se colocó por encima de la chica. La estúpida expresión de deseo en aquel rostro, solo lo hacía querer jugar un poco más, quería que esa mujer lo deseara aún más, que lo amara tanto como él amaba a Cordelia, quería que ese cuerpo solo reaccionara a él, que incluso el mas mínimo rincón de el fuera solo suyo. Oprimió sus labios contra los de ella, profundizando el beso lentamente, su lengua se abrió camino al interior de la boca contraria, haciendo que la humedad pasara de una cavidad a otra a través de sus lenguas, entre más profundo se hacia el beso, podía notar la falta de aliento en el pecho de la chica, rio para sus adentros pensando "así que ni siquiera sabe que tiene nariz para respirar". Era divertido, por decirlo de alguna manera, el ver como un cuerpo extraño reaccionaba para él.

Deslizo su mano derecha por el torso de la chica, la piel lisa y sedosa era agradable al tacto, sus pezones se habían puesto completamente erectos, dándoles una sensación rugosa, al sentir ese tacto en sus manos, pudo imaginar por un instante el cuerpo de Cordelia y cerró los ojos, realmente no era tan diferente la sensación, al pensar en ello su cuerpo se encendió como lo había hecho hacía ya algún tiempo, en aquella misma habitación, mientras disfrutaba del cuerpo de su amada. Con esa imagen en mente, se apresuró a romper el beso y ataco los pechos de la joven sin piedad, su lengua recorría el pezón izquierdo lamiéndolo rápidamente mientras su mano jugaba con el derecho. Succionaba aquella piel rugosa mientras su mente evocaba los recuerdos de Cordelia; clavo los colmillos en la suave piel dejando que la sangre fluyera a su boca, el sabor no era el mismo, tampoco el aroma, pero la calidez que manaba de aquel néctar carmesí, era exactamente igual que el de aquella mujer. Ágilmente movió su mano sobre el abdomen y continuo resbalando por su vientre, los gemidos cada vez más intensos de la joven lo excitaban, con una mano la obligo a abrir las piernas, mientras disfrutaba cada trago de sangre que ese cuerpo le brindaba, podía sentir su sexo, cálido y húmedo, contrayéndose con pequeños espasmos, Raito sabía lo que ese pequeño rincón deseaba, y estaba dispuesto a complacerlo, pero se tomaría su tiempo, aun quería jugar un poco, hacer todo lo que siempre había deseado.

El castaño coloco sus dedos sobre aquella cavidad, masajeándola rítmicamente, mientras la chica intentaba ahogar su gemidos, tapando su boca con las manos, Raito dejo de succionar el pecho al que se había aferrado, y se puso de pie frente a la cama, tomando a la chica por los tobillos y jalándola para que quedara justo en la orilla, abrió aún más sus piernas, colocándose entre ellas, nuevamente llevo la mano a su entrepierna, palpando cuidadosamente aquella piel rosácea y sonrió.

-Bitch-chan, apenas te he tocado y ya te encuentras en un estado tan deplorable, Nfuu~.

La chica no contesto, simplemente se limitó a mirarlo mientras intentaba ocultar el deseo dibujado en sus ojos, Raito se puso de rodillas entre sus piernas, acercando la punta de la lengua al punto más sensible de la chica, la cual se retorció dejando salir varios gemidos. Eso era música para los oídos del castaño, el cual continuo usando toda su boca para conseguir la excitante melodía, quería hacerla gritar y jadear hasta que no pudiera más. Paseo su lengua por el clítoris endurecido de la joven, mientras introducía uno de sus dedos en la pequeña cavidad, lo cual trajo una nueva sacudida consigo, podía sentir como su dedo era absorbido y aplastado por el interior de ese cuerpo, un segundo dedo siguió al primero, y juntos comenzaron frotar el interior, intentando encontrar aquel lugar que la hiciera perder la razón. No tardó mucho en obtener resultados, tanto su lengua como sus dedos se movían acompasados, haciendo que el interior de la chica palpitara frenéticamente, pocos segundos después un líquido cristalino broto del interior de la joven, mientras esta soltaba un alarido que seguramente resonaría en toda la mansión.

Raito la miro complacido mientras limpiaba los restos de fluidos en sus labios con su propia lengua.

\- Nfuu~ después de todo eres una chica bastante sucia, Bitch-chan~. –dijo mientras observaba a la joven completamente exhausta y con respiración entrecortada. -¿Ne? Bitch-chan… aun no termino contigo, y ya luces tan cansada…

-Yo… lo lamento... amo Raito. –dijo la chica desviando la mirada y tratando de cerrar la piernas.

\- Nfuu ~Bitch-chan~, no es necesario que te avergüences de esa manera, -dijo con una sonrisa pícara mientras abría nuevamente las piernas de la chica. –aún tenemos tiempo para seguir jugando, y no puedes ser la única que se sienta bien, ¿no?

-A...amo Raito… yo…

\- Nfuu~, no tienes por qué actuar así, tu cuerpo me dice que solo eres una pequeña y sucia puta, no tienes que seguir fingiendo Bitch-chan, así que debes hacerte cargo de esto. –Dijo mientras le mostraba la erección entre sus piernas. –Así que… bitch-chan, es tu turno de hacerme sentir mejor, Nfuu~.

Dicho esto último, tomo a la joven bruscamente por la muñeca, obligándola a sentarse en la orilla de la cama, al hacer esto, más fluidos salieron de su interior y resbalaron por las ya manchadas sabanas. Raito puso la mano de la joven sobre su miembro, haciendo que lo sujetara con firmeza, puso su mano sobre la de ella y comenzó a guiarla de arriba abajo, cerró los ojos y recordó aquellos ojos verdes que lo enloquecían, provocando que su miembro se hiciera aún más grande. Quería sentir más y fingir que aquella que le daba placer no era otra sino su madre. Poso su pulgar derecho sobre los labios de la chica, obligándola a abrir la boca y la miro detenidamente mientras le dirigía una sonrisa excitada.

\- Veamos que puedes hacer con estos hermosos labios, Bitch-chan. Pero… si te atreves a morderme, es muy probable que mueras, Nfuu~.

Al decir eso se colocó en la boca de la chica, la cual abrió los ojos como platos, mientras empezaba a caer en la desesperación.

\- Nfuu~ eres tan sucia, Bitch-chan, ni siquiera recuerdas como respirar mientras pruebas mi cuerpo. Sera mejor que te ayude.

Acto seguido, dio una estocada en la húmeda boca de la chica, la lengua de esta reacciono tratando de empujarlo sin ningún éxito, la saliva corría por sus barbilla, sin manera de detenerla, podía sentir como se ahogaba sin poder respirar correctamente, y a cada estocada le seguía un espasmo de nauseas, incluso sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas y su estómago parecía dar arcadas intentando expulsar el cuerpo extraño de su interior, aun así sus ojos miraban suplicantes al castaño, el cual había tomado su cabeza entre sus manos y la movía a su voluntad, mientras soltaba sonoros gemidos de placer. No sabía si estaba bien o mal, pero aun con todo lo que sucedía, se sentía feliz, deseaba ser poseída por aquel castaño, aun cuando la humillara de esa forma, ella le daría todo lo que el deseara.

Las estocadas contra su garganta se detuvieron y un sabor amargo lleno su boca, al mismo tiempo que un líquido espeso se derramaba en su interior, su mente se quedó en blanco por un instante, mientras empujaba el cuerpo del vampiro lejos de sí. Cayó de rodillas al piso, escupiendo todo el blanco líquido, tosía de manera incontrolable y su estómago parecía querer sacar todo su contenido.

-Jajajajajaja, Bitch-chan realmente eres muy divertida, deberías agradecer que te de un obsequio como ese y no ahogarte mientras lo recibes. Tendemos que entrenarte para que no hagas este tipo de desastres.

-¿Entrenarme? –pregunto la chica tratando de limpiarse la boca con la muñeca.

\- Nfuu~, así es Bitch-chan, tendrás que venir aquí cada noche y repetiremos esto una y otra y otra vez hasta que tu cuerpo aprenda a satisfacerme y recuerde que me pertenece solo a mí. –Raito le dirigió una sonrisa.

Un par de lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de la joven, realmente había estado a punto de ahogarse, pero eso a él no le importaba, a decir verdad solo era un pedazo de carne con el cual entretenerse, solo quería las sensaciones que le brindaba su cuerpo, para poder imaginar que estaba con otra, no era necesario sentir pena por esa pobre niña estúpida, después de todo ella debía haber pensado en eso antes de entrar al servicio de una mansión plagada de vampiros, y agradecer que le permitiera vivir.

La tomo por el cuello, levantándola y colocándola contra la pared, las pequeñas manos de la joven intentaron abrir la mano que rodeaba su cuello, con inútiles resultados, Raito pego su cuerpo contra el cuerpo de ella y con la mano que le quedaba libre la obligo a alzar una de sus piernas y rodear su cadera, mientras la otra pierna seguía el ejemplo. Soltó el cuello de la chica y la beso nuevamente, los brazos de ella rodearon su cuello para estrecharlo mientras sus lenguas danzaban una sobre la otra, al imaginar los afilados labios carmesí cuyos besos lo hacían estremecer, sintió como recobraba la dureza perdida algunos instantes atrás. El deseo lo quemaba por dentro, al cerrar los ojos y perderse en ese beso apasionado podía sentir que era suya, que finalmente había logrado poseer a la mujer que amaba, aun cuando el cuerpo fuera de otra, en su mente solo se encontraban las carisias de aquella mujer que tanto dolor le había causado. Tomo su miembro con una mano y lo coloco dentro de la chica, quien respondió con gemidos ahogados por el beso. Una y otra vez embistió contra aquel cuerpo hasta quedar satisfecho, obligando a la joven a soltar sonoros gemidos de placer, esa era su noche y quería escuchar cada erótico sonido que ella pudiera brindarle, cada pizca de deseo contenido dentro de ella seria suyo, y esperaba que todos en la mansión se dieran cuenta de ello. No importaba el resto del mundo, esa noche lavaría cada pena sufrida por culpa de su madre en aquel cuerpo mortal, esa noche, aun cuando no fuera real, se permitiría imaginar que había logrado conquistar el cuerpo y el corazón de Cordelia, no importaba si era o no la misma sensación, siempre y cuando pudiera encontrar refugio en su mente e imaginar que realmente estaba con ella, mientras pudiera hacer eso, lo demás no importaba. Algún día esa mujer seria suya y la haría gritar y gemir de la misma manera, mientras tanto, podía aprender a vivir así, exprimiendo cada pizca de placer de otros cuerpos y hundiéndose en esta cálida sensación que le brindaba alivio.

* * *

 _Hola, hola!_

 _Justo acaba de pasar el cumpleaños de mi queridísimo Raito, y me dije… ¿Por qué no darle una "buena noche"? después de torturarlo tanto se merecía un lindo regalo de cumpleaños ¿no?_

 _Espero que les gustara este capítulo, es un poco diferente de los demás (supongo) y creo que por primera vez no he dejado a mi trillizo favorito frustrado, dolido ni deprimido, eso es bueno (creo)._

 _En fin, muchísimas gracias por leer este Fanfic, sus comentarios siempre me dan ánimos para seguir con las historias, y realmente espero que les esté gustando, muchísimas gracias por leer lo y claro, todas las dudas, preguntas, quejas, comentarios, críticas y sobre todo sugerencias, todas son bienvenida! Si lo odian díganmelo y si lo aman también!_

 _Nos leemos pronto!_


	7. Obscuridad

_Diabolik Lovers, al igual que todos sus personajes son propiedad de Reject._

 _Este capítulo tiene situaciones con contenido sexual explicito, no recomendado para personas menores de edad._

* * *

Podía sentir la humedad envolviendo su cuerpo prácticamente helado, la fría y dura piedra había absorbido el poco calor que alguien como él hubiera podido poseer y lentamente había bajado su temperatura al mismo nivel de aquel horrible calabozo, a decir verdad ya no le importaba. Al principio la sensación de humedad metiéndose en sus poros fue altamente desagradable, pero lentamente se convirtió en algo sumamente trivial, como si fuese una verdad absoluta e irrefutable; no valía la pena seguir luchando... el frio y la humedad se abrirían camino al interior de su cuerpo y nada podía detenerlos, de igual manera no había escapatoria de ese lugar.

Por un instante una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios (o por lo menos eso creía), al principio había gritado, una y otra vez grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras golpeaba cada uno de los pesados bloques de piedra que lo rodeaban, al final lo único que consiguió fue romperse un par de dedos. La loca esperanza de que aquella mujer lo rescatara se desvanecía lenta e innegablemente, pero aun así persistía.

El abrumante silencio consumía todo a su paso, dejando solo los pequeños murmullos de agua filtrándose y criaturas rastreras escurriéndose de un lado al otro en busca de comida. Era desagradable. A decir verdad estaba completamente asqueado de esos estúpidos bichos, aunque ya no poseía la fuerza para luchar contra ellos. Podía sentirlos… pequeñas patas puntiagudas recorriendo su mojado cuerpo, escabulléndose entre los pliegues de la ropa y mordisqueando su blanquecina piel. Era realmente asqueroso, deseaba matarlos o por lo menos poder correr de ellos… correr…si eso era lo que quería… correr, pero no existía ninguna manera de hacerlo, no en ese horrible lugar, así que ya no importaba, simplemente se quedaría tumbado en ese lugar, esperando a ser devorado por aquellas alimañas.

Cerró los ojos lentamente intentando conciliar el sueño, aunque era bastante difícil distinguir el momento en que abría o cerraba los ojos. Con esa abrumante obscuridad empezó a perder conciencia de cuando se encontraba dormido o despierto, pasaba de un estado a otro en una imperceptible transición.

¿Días?, ¿horas?, ¿meses?... ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? Y más importante… ¿Cuánto tiempo más debía pasar? ¿Acaso el idiota de su padre tenía planeado dejar que se pudriera en ese calabozo?

Cientos de pensamientos venían a su mente, preguntas atropellándose unas con otras sin una razón aparente. Él no la amaba… no la amaba… eso era una realidad, no la amaba… jamás la había amado… jamás la amaría… no… jamás. Lo único que buscaba con este estúpido castigo era dejar en claro quién era el más fuerte, ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, pero no pensaba dejar que nadie tocara lo que le pertenecía, sin importarle una mierda el amor que el sentía por Cordelia.

-"Cordelia"-el ronco sónico que surgió de su garganta sonaba más como una hermosa suplica que como un nombre.

El simple hecho de escuchar esa palabra hacia que una pequeña flama ardiera dentro de él, sin importar lo que hubiera pasado o cualquier cosa que pudiese pasar, estaba seguro de que en algún momento la haría completamente suya. Extrañaba aquellos cabellos violáceos y la feroz y sensual mirada que poseía su amada; las caricias que le brindaba y el fuego que encendía dentro de él cada vez que irrumpía en su habitación demandando ser consumida por la pasión y el deseo.

Si tan solo aquel hombre no se hubiera metido en su camino esa noche, nada de esto estaría pasando… Cordelia lo había llamado a su habitación, y como siempre habían disfrutado el uno del otro sin reparo, para lograr saciar sus deseos, sin embargo esa noche fue diferente. Al llegar al clímax lo que salió de los labios de su amada no había sido su nombre, sino aquella risa burlona y excitada seguida de una terrorífica frase que Raito jamás olvidaría…

"Bienvenido a casa, querido."

Al escuchar aquellas palabras la sangre del pelirrojo se helo, mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par, lentamente recorrió la habitación con la mirada. Justo en la puerta pudo ver esa repugnante silueta revestida de negro; los cabellos plateados ondeaban como si una corriente invisible de aire los removiera levemente y la mirada rojiza se clavaba profundamente en su cuerpo desnudo. Luego de eso no hubo muchas palabras, en unos pocos segundos había sido arrastrado a aquella obscura cela y despojado de toda su fuerza, el "rey" había hablado y debía obedecerse su mandato.

Justo cuando rememoraba el primer instante en que la obscuridad se había cerrado sobre él, el sonido de una pesada puerta rechinando lo sobresalto. Alguien se acercaba.

Pasos… el sonido de las pisadas se hacía cada vez más fuerte y no había duda de que se acercaban. Nuevamente un rechinido se escuchó, y la potente luz se abrió camino hasta sus ojos, cegándolos por un instante.

\- Fufu, -la empalagosa y burlona risa corto el silencio que hasta el momento había parecido inquebrantable.

El corazón de Raito dio un vuelco, mientras sus manos se restregaban contra sus ojos intentando recobrar la visión. Buscó lentamente con la mirada aquella borrosa silueta que se recortaba contra aquel resplandor, lentamente sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, permitiéndole diferenciar los maravillas contornos de aquella mujer, sus labios afilados, la piel de porcelana y el sedoso cabello violáceo que inundaba sus sueños. ¡Finalmente había venido a salvarlo!

Con ese pensamiento creciendo tanto en su mente como en su corazón, se arrastró lentamente en dirección a Cordelia añorando el momento de romper los pesados barrotes que lo separaban de su amada.

*Ella vino…

Vino a salvarme a pesar de todo…

Se enfrentó a él…

Ella…

Ella...

Ella me ama…*

Los pensamientos de Raito resonaban tan fuerte en su cabeza que prácticamente podría haberlos estado gritando en su oído, en ese instante podía haber jurado que no procedían de su interior. Su añorante mirada no podía apartarse de la diosa frente a él y el deseo de tocarla se hacía insoportable a cada momento, quería decirle que la amaba, que todo lo que habían pasado ya no importaba, que simplemente debían huir de ese lugar, de ese maldito infeliz que lo había encerrado y empezar nuevamente, en un mundo donde solo fueran el uno del otro sin que otros interfirieran.

Quería decirle tantas cosas… pero todas se atoraban en su garganta.

\- ¿Esto está bien? –Una voz profunda y serena voz resonó contra los muros de la celda.

Los ojos de Raito se abrieron de par en par mientras una figura masculina entraba por la puerta, Richter lo miro por un segundo con una grotesca mueca de asqueroso regodeo.

\- Fufu, ¡por supuesto que está bien! Así que date prisa y ven aquí –respondió Cordelia con voz sugerente. –No creo que a Raito le disguste ¿no es así? -pregunto dirigiéndole una sensual mirada mientras tomaba a Richter por el brazo y lo atraía hacia ella.

Raito intento responder pero ningún sonido surgía de su garganta, ¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba ese malnacido aquí?

\- Se un buen niño Raito, te dejare quedarte a mirar. –dijo sonriendo mientras comenzaba a acariciar el cuerpo de Richter.

El pelirrojo no podía asimilar lo que sucedía, eso estaba mal… simplemente mal, las cosas no deberían haber terminado de esa manera, y lo peor esa que no podía hacer nada, toda la desesperación que había experimentado encerrado en esa celda, no era nada comparado con lo que se sentía estar encerrado dentro de su propio cuerpo en ese momento. Lo único que deseaba era morir.

Los labios de ambos seres frente a él se unían de manera salvaje, las manos de su tío recorrían el cuerpo de su amada como si intentara arrancar lo más profundo de su ser, de un segundo a otro desgarro el fino vestido negro que Cordelia portaba, dejando al descubierto esa piel blanca como la leche. Richter tumbo a Cordelia en el piso dirigiendo una mirada retadora a su sobrino el cual no podía apartar la mirada llorosa de la escena, de la misma manera en que no podía ocultar la erección entre sus piernas.

Todo era confuso… Cordelia se encontraba sobre Richter, el cual bebía insaciable la sangre que caía lentamente desde su cuello y bañaba sus pechos; ella gemía plácidamente moviendo rítmicamente sus caderas intentando que el miembro del peliverde entrara cada vez más en su interior. El mayor de los trillizos no tenía plena conciencia de lo que sucedía, era como una secuencia de imágenes distorsionadas sin lógica alguna, lo único que parecía real era el placer que recorría su cuerpo en ese momento. Sentía dolor, sí, eso no podía negarlo pero por alguna extraña razón el placer era más fuerte; el calor inundaba cada rincón de su cuerpo en oleadas continuas, pero ¿de dónde provenía esa sensación? por mucho que intentara, no podía determinarlo, era placenteramente doloroso el ver a la mujer que amaba siendo tomada de aquella manera y sin embargo había algo más. Sus ojos que no habían podido apartarse de la sensual escena pronto se encontraron buscando ese "algo más", finalmente lo comprendió. Su cuerpo le había jugado una buena… sin conciencia alguna, sus manos se habían deslizado para liberar el miembro antes oprimido por el su pantalón, y ahora se encontraban envolviéndolo mientras intentaban complacerlo moviéndose de arriba abajo con tanto vigor que estaba a punto de estallar.

Todo termino…el piso frente a él había quedado cubierto de un espeso liquido blanco que desprendía un fuerte olor, de igual manera la pareja al otro lado de los barrotes había concluido con su acto con lo que se desvanecieron como si nunca hubiera pasado nada en ese lugar, aun así el aroma del sudor y los fluidos permanecía en el aire. Por mucho que deseara lo contrario, lo que había pasado era real… muy real… y a decir verdad, no había sido tan malo.

* * *

 _Hola todas/os_

 _Quisiera pedirles una enorme disculpa por todo el tiempo que esta historia estuvo abandonada. No es que pensara dejarla faltando tan poco para el final… pero digamos que por muchas situaciones no había podido darle continuidad. Es posible que el cap lo sientan un poco forzado… hice varios borradores pero ninguno termino de convencerme, tengo algunas dudas de lo que puedan pensar sobre lo que acaban de leer, así que espero puedan dejarme algunos comentarios._

 _Como ya había mencionado anteriormente, la historia llega a su fin, el próximo va a ser el último capítulo, prometo esforzarme para que sea algo digno de ser un final, creo que nuestro querido Raito se lo merece, ya toco fondo y ahora lo único que le queda es una probadita de "amor" por decirlo de alguna manera ya que ese es el título que llevara nuestro desenlace._

 _Y como siempre, muchísimas gracias por leer este Fanfic, sus comentarios siempre me dan ánimos para seguir con las historias; y claro, todas las dudas, preguntas, quejas, comentarios, críticas y sobre todo sugerencias, todas son bienvenida! Si lo odian díganmelo y si lo aman también!_

 _Nos leemos pronto! (lo prometo)_


	8. Amor

_Diabolik Lovers, al igual que todos sus personajes son propiedad de Reject._

* * *

El intenso brillo rojo de una luna sangrienta perforaba las nubes a su paso, tiñendo de escarlata todo aquello que intentase interponerse en su camino. El viento rugía salvajemente, semejando jaurías de animales hambrientos que intentan acorralar a su presa mientras el dulce y negro pánico se propaga por las venas de esta… una cacería ya ganada, con un indudable y fatídico final; este era sin duda el aire que se respiraba en la mansión Sakamaki aquella tormentosa noche.

El embriagador aroma de la sangre fluyendo libremente se propagaba por todos los rincones del enorme edificio, como si suplicara ser engullida por alguno de sus singulares habitantes. Gritos ahogado acompañados de la horrible sensación de una muerte anunciada; electrizaban el denso aire haciendo de él un silencioso cómplice de los acontecimientos.

Raito se encontraba en el cuarto de música, con los ojos cerrados intentaba dar voz a los acontecimientos convirtiéndolos en un fluido interminable de notas musicales, cada palabra que lograba captar con sus vampíricos sentidos, cada embriagador aroma de sangre derramada, le evocaba una erótica sensación que fluía a través de él para transformarse lentamente en una suave melodía. Sus manos recorrían vivazmente aquellas hermosas teclas de marfil, arrancando delicados sonidos a cada una, los cuales se sobreponían unos a otros transformándose en un todo.

El castaño aguzo el oído, podía escuchar la respiración agitada, el latido irregular de un corazón perforado que intenta mantener vivo un cuerpo maltrecho que lo contiene. Los pesados pasos llenos de temor luchando por librar torpemente una carrera contra la inminente muerte.

Podía claramente vislumbrar en su mente la escena que se llevaba a cabo en el piso inferior, los sonidos eran tan ricos y los aromas tan nutridos, que prácticamente podía observarlo aun teniendo los ojos cerrados. Lentamente repaso la silueta de aquella mujer, debía llevar el hermoso vestido negro que tan bien le ceñía, modelando una figura perfecta; el aroma a sangre era abundante y el sonido de latidos irregular, así que seguramente había sido apuñala y aquel delicioso carmesí debía correr abundante por los pliegues negros, empapando la tersa piel de porcelana que había sido protagonista de todos sus sueños y pesadillas por tantos y tantos años.

A cada instante podía notar como el sonido de pasos cansados se intensificaba, dirigiéndose a su encuentro. Al pensar en esto una fugaz sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y su incesante melodía se intensifico, haciéndole sentir una indescriptible sensación de autosuficiencia, ella por fin vendría a buscarlo; ni Ayato ni ningún otro podrían entrometerse en su camino, no hoy. Esta noche ella finalmente seria suya, sin importar lo que sucediera.

El sonido de un pesado cuerpo cayendo a trompicones por el pasillo le llenaba de excitación anticipada, unos segundos más tarde el picaporte de la puerta giro abriendo paso al olor de sangre fresca.

-¡Raito! ¡Por favor, Raito! –Exclamo Cordelia intentando mantener la compostura

-¿Si madre? –Respondió tranquilamente, mientras se hundía en el delicioso aroma que manaba de aquellas heridas.

-¡AYATO…MIRA LO QUE HA HECHO AYATO CONMIGO!

Finalmente Raito abrió los ojos, de manera pausada.

Una silueta blanca y delicada revestida de negro se recortaba contra la poca iluminación de la habitación; tal como lo había predicho, la sangre brotaba del pecho de aquella mujer, la cual intentaba detener el flujo presionando con sus propias manos, mientras disimulaba fallidamente el terror y desesperación en sus ojos.

-Bueno… -dijo el castaño calmadamente –algo como esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano…

Los ojos de Cordelia de abrieron de par en par como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

Una ráfaga de aire sacudió los ventanales de la habitación haciendo de ella una presa del pánico, sabía que estaba acabada y la única esperanza que tenía, era poder convencer a Raito de salvarla, no quería morir… debía usar cualquier método para sobrevivir.

-¡Ya viene! ¡Viene a asesinarme! – chillo, esperando alguna reacción en el castaño el cual permanecía inmutable.

-Tranquila ~Madre~, es tan solo el viento…

-¡Él quiere matarme, tienes que detenerlo!¡Te ordeno que me ayudes! –Exclamo intentando reunir la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Los verdes y felinos ojos del castaño se pasearon lentamente sobre esa figura maltrecha que le era tan amada, observo cada mínima expresión y ademan; podía ver el dolor y el sufrimiento dibujados en su encorvada figura la cual siempre había permanecido erguida y altanera; todo se había reducido a esto… una fragilidad innegable y hermosa, una gloriosa y sanguinaria criatura hoy inclinaba su cabeza buscando refugio y protección en sus brazos; el sueño de protegerla y hacerla completamente suya finalmente empezaba a tornarse real.

-Está bien ~madre~, yo te protegeré –dijo el castaño tiernamente.

Los ojos de Cordelia centellearon y el relámpago verde de aquella mirada se clavó directamente en el. Raito se acercó lentamente, como quien intenta no ahuyentar a un animal herido; posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Cordelia, para deleitarse con el tacto aterciopelado de aquella piel, y atrajo a la mujer hacia él.

Un hilo de sangre corría por la comisura de los labios de la vampiresa, en otro momento hubiese parecido una muestra clara de una comida reciente y sin embargo el aroma inconfundible perteneciente a ese cuerpo manaba de ella; Raito la miro con dulzura por un segundo y acerco lentamente su rostro al de Cordelia, haciendo que sus labios se tocaran con una ternura que jamás había sentido. La sangre de ella lentamente cubrió sus labios, filtrándose lentamente hacia el interior de su boca; era una experiencia sublime, por muchos encuentros que ambos habían tenido, ninguno podía compararse con esta sensación de pertenecer el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma.

El castaño se alejó nuevamente, caminando con paso decido en dirección al pasillo.

-Regresa a tu habitación, yo me encargare de Ayato.

-~Raito… -susurro con su típica voz la peli violeta –Te amo, Raito.

Esas palabras hicieron eco muy dentro de su ser, había algo nuevo en ellas… algo que hacia latir su corazón de manera inusual. Nuevamente sonrió para sí y salió de la habitación; sabía que su hermano se encontraba cerca, esperando el momento para terminar con su madre.

Apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando vislumbro a una delgada figura pelirroja, cubierta de sangre.

Muchos años habían pasado desde que aquella persona ante él había sido participe de un sinfín de sus travesuras y juegos, incluso recordaba momentos en los que su hermano al que tanto llego a odiar por culpa de esa mujer, había sido el compañero inseparable y protector de su día a día; ¿Qué les había sucedido? ¿Por qué habían cambiado tanto?

Realmente no era el momento para preguntarse esas tonterías, Ayato se encontraba justo frente a él y tenía que detenerlo.

-¿Dónde está? –Exclamo con autosuficiencia el pelirrojo.

-Le dije que fuera a su habitación, estaba muy alterada ~Fufu.

-Tch, así que intentaras detener a Ore-sama, para salvar a esa perra…

-No hermano, realmente no vine a pelear contigo –corto Raito, clavando la mirada en Ayato. –Solo te pido que te alejes de ella por ahora. Ella siempre te favoreció, siempre quiso que tú fueras el heredero de esa persona… sin importar que tan dura fuera contigo ella siempre te prefirió sobre Kanato y sobre mí, pero hoy… hoy prefirió correr a mis brazos antes que morir en los tuyos.

La cara contrariada de Ayato empezaba a dar muestras de su enojo; el recuerdo de todos los años que sufrió bajo la tutela de Cordelia le llegaban como oleadas acrecentando el odio asesino que lo había obligado a apuñalarla, sin embargo, frente a él estaba el idiota de su hermano diciendo estupideces y hablando de "favores", que sabía el si nunca lo habían torturado con el pretexto de hacerlo merecedor de una estúpida herencia… ¿Qué sabia él?

Su mente se nublo por un instante, recordó como había sido arrojado al lago inescrupulosamente y la risa de aquella mujer al ver como su diminuto cuerpo luchaba por salir a flote, sin embargo otra imagen lo embargo… Raito llorando desconsoladamente por culpa de ella… rememoro aquellos días en que su hermano se había casi matado de hambre por su culpa, y el lastimero llanto con el que le había reprochado ser él a quien su madre prefería, recordó como aquel al que había amado y respetado de niño, se había vuelto un simple despojo, controlado por los hilos de aquella terrible mujer… era verdad… él había sufrido de muchas maneras, intentando siempre complacerla y hacerla sentir orgullosa, pensando que en algún momento recibirá el amor que una madre pudiera brindar… pero Raito… el dejo de verla siquiera como madre… se pudrió hasta las entrañas intentando ser amado y termino atado a la misma locura y depravación que ella.

Ayato lo miro, algo en Raito le hacía sentir que no debía seguir adelante, no sabía que era, pero en la mirada de su hermano encontraba una claridad que jamás había visto.

-Hace años te prometí que me vengaría por todo lo que esa maldita nos ha hecho, ¿Por qué quieres detenerme ahora, Raito? –pregunto el pelirrojo con tono firme.

-~Fufu, ya te lo he dicho… ella vino a mi… -respondió el castaño de manera pausada y divertida, como si existiese en ese hecho una obviedad que nadie salvo él podía observar.

-¡Es mejor que te apartes del camino de Ore-sama, esta noche ella morirá por mi mano!

Una chispa de ira se encendió en la mirada de Raito, sus ojos, antes llenos de calma lentamente se llenaron de ferocidad al escuchar las palabras de su hermano. Jamás permitiría que nadie le arrebatara la vida de Cordelia, jamas!

-¡Ayato!… -exclamo de una manera en que parecía emanar veneno de cada silaba. –Pese a todo lo que ha sucedido desde que nacimos, eres mi hermano… aun así, jamás permitiría que nadie le arrebatara su último aliento. Esta noche pudiste haber acabado con ella… pero escapo… ella escapo… te dejo… y fue en mi búsqueda…

Las palabras de Raito empezaban a sonar vehementes, algo en ellas no concordaba.

-¡Ella me eligió a mí por sobre de ti! –Exclamo con regocijo el castaño –luego de tantos años ella me eligió a mí!

-Raito…

Por alguna razón el pelirrojo sintió una punzada en el pecho, esas palabras lo herían de una forma que no comprendía, y aun así, algo en su interior le decía que debía retirarse, cualquier cosa que su hermano tramara estaba fuera de su entendimiento y era mejor mantenerse alejado. Él había cumplido… había herido de muerte a la maldita que tanto los había lastimado y sabía que no duraría mucho con esas heridas, ahora era el turno de su hermano, sin importar lo que sucediera, esta batalla ya estaba ganada.

Por última vez, dirigió una mirada al castaño, adoptando una pose de autosuficiencia y autoridad, para posteriormente darle la espalda con un aire desdeñoso. Aun si se retiraba por esa ocasión, él era Ore-sama, no debía mostrar debilidad.

-Tsch, Ore-sama les dará la oportunidad de disfrutar sus últimas horas juntos Raito, deberías estar agradecido. –Dijo el castaño alejándose lentamente por el pasillo.

Raito se quedó inmóvil por un momento, mientras su hermano desaparecía en una esquina.

El castaño dio media vuelta en dirección a las habitaciones de Cordelia, ahora que Ayato se había retirado, finalmente podría hacerla completamente suya. Camino por los pasillos de manera sutil, casi como si el mismo viento lo guiara, entre más se aproximaba a su destino más se incrementaban los latidos de su corazón.

No podía recordar cuantos años habían pasado desde la primera vez que deseo poseerla, amarla y ser amado por ella, ser lo único que reflejaran sus ojos aun cuando no hubiese luz, y finalmente había llegado ese momento. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de aquella habitación, llevo la mano al picaporte y se abrió paso al interior delicadamente.

Una luna de sangre iluminaba la habitación, dejando que sus rayos llenasen cada rincón de un brillo carmesí. Como si fuese una visión, la pálida figura de Cordelia se encontraba reposando en el balcón con expresión contraída. Daba la sensación de ser una damisela esperando por su caballero de brillante armadura, y aquí estaba él, su salvador, esperando simplemente que ella se entregase a él sin reparo.

-~Raito… -dijo dirigiendo una mirada al apuesto vampiro. -¿Pudiste alejar a Ayato?

-Así es, ya no nos molestara. –respondió el castaño en trono tranquilizador.

Una sensación de alivio descendió sobre el rostro de Cordelia, sus facciones antes tensas por el nerviosismo y el dolor, ahora regresaban a su usual relajación, confiriéndole un aura casi angelical. En los labios color escarlata se dibujó una tenue sonrisa y la verde mirada se llenó de agradecimiento, era una visión sublime. Las voluptuosas formas de ese erótico cuerpo se habían llenado de algo indescriptible, como si cada pecado cometido por aquella piel hubiese sido lavado y reemplazado por un velo de pureza conferido solo aquellos que no llegan a conocer de la maldad o el deseo.

Un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas del castaño; nunca en su vida había visto nada más hermoso que esto. Sin importar que hubiese pasado, supo que todo lo sufrido había valido la pena solo por este momento, el cual deseaba que durara por toda la eternidad.

-Raito, mi amado Raito… -dijo tiernamente la peli violeta. –siempre supe que eras el único en quien podía confiar.

Los labios del castaño se curvaron en una delicada sonrisa, mientras que su corazón latía frenéticamente; por primera vez en su vida lo entendía claramente, ella lo amaba, siempre lo había amado simplemente habían dado demasiadas vueltas para llegar a ese punto y aun así deseaba escucharlo, para poder declararse victorioso sobre todos esos imbéciles que se habían interpuesto en su camino, el sin fin de monigotes coronado por Richter y Karl, se podían ir al infierno, solo deseaba que aquel ángel frente a sus ojos le otorgara los laureles de victoria con un par de simples palabras.

-Dime ~Madre~, ¿realmente me amas?

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, unos llenos de anhelo y otros llenos de veneración.

-Te amo Raito, te amo más que a ningún otro. –Susurro frágil y cariñosamente Cordelia, mientras hacia un ademan invitándolo a acercarse.

Con un suspiro aliviado, el castaño se aproximó a ella, envolviéndola fuertemente entre sus brazos; el embriagador aroma dulzón que despedía la peli violeta, llenaba su cuerpo de una cálida sensación desconocida hasta ese momento, cientos de mariposas parecían aletear en su interior haciendo que el mundo a su alrededor girara en un torbellino que lentamente se disolvía dejándolos solo a ellos dos, entrelazados el uno con el otro, como si formasen parte de un todo.

Raito suspiro nuevamente y beso a su preciado ángel de manera apasionada, ella recibió aquel beso sin poner excusas.

-Tú nunca cambias madre… te amo. –Susurro el castaño mirándola directamente a los ojos. –Ahora podrás ser solo mía por toda la eternidad.

Al escuchar estas palabras, el rostro de Cordelia se crispo en una mueca de terror e intento soltarse del firme abrazo del castaño.

Con una última tierna mirada, Raito empujo a la peli violeta, haciéndola caer por el balcón. Los gritos desesperados, llegaban hasta sus oídos; al escuchar el golpe seco de un cuerpo estrellándose contra los rosales, sintió como el alivio llenaba su corazón. Pasará lo que pasara, de ahora en adelante ella sería siempre suya, pues le había dado el más preciado regalo que se le puede regalar a un ser inmortal.

Raito lo sabía, al final ella lo había elegido a él, para ser el que acabara con su existencia; todos los peleles que se interpusieron entre ellos, ahora no significaban nada, pues al final, solo su amor había sido aceptado.

Finalmente lo entendía, sin importar que tan duro fuera... podía decir sin lugar a dudas que esta sensación, este incomprensible sentimiento… era amor.

* * *

 _Hola a todas/os!_

 _¿Qué pensaron, que me tardaría otro año en publicar el último cap? (Pues no… pero casi :P)_

 _Así llegamos al final de este que fue mi primer fanfic, les agradezco muchísimo todo el apoyo que me brindaron durante este año y 2 meses casi, pues sus comentarios, favorites, y follow, fueron sin duda un grandioso incentivo para poder concluir esta historia._

 _Espero que les gustara, realmente no tengo idea de si es o no el mejor final que pude haber escrito, pero siento que es algo "digno" de ser un final._

 _Al principio pensé en incorporar una parte del brute ending del HDB pero deseche la idea pues de este modo uno puede decir "bueno de menos en algún punto puede que alguien le muestre el amor verdadero" y no un: "uy también se cargó a Yui, pensando que es amor"._

 _En fin._

 _No me queda mucho más que darles las gracias por soportar mis locuras, y recordarles que, todas las dudas, preguntas, quejas, comentarios, críticas y sobre todo sugerencias, todas son bienvenida! Si lo odian díganmelo y si lo aman también!_

* * *

 _Haaaaa! Es verdad, hay un fanfic que deje completamente abandonado en otra pag… (si, si completamente) y es que realmente no me agrada ese formato… y pensé que podría traérmelo para acá y continuarlo, pero no estoy muy segura… y quisiera que me dieran su opinión… es un personaje propio x todo el harem de Dl, y lo que quería intentar con "Rosa de sangre" era pintar una protagonista con MUCHO más carácter que Yui desenvolviéndose en el mundo de los chicos, pa pronto, una latina hecha y derecha vs una panda de vampiros._

 _Espero sus comentarios! Besooooos!_


End file.
